nuestras vacaciones! un nuevo programa de tv!
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: advertencia: no apto para personas que quieren a fuyuka!  es un fic de mis oc s, osea yo y mis amigos, disfruten de nuestras tonterías!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuestras vacaciones…¡¿con quienes?**_

**Cap. 1**

Los chicos de inazuma eleven habían sido invitados a pasar unas vacaciones en la playa con todo pagado.

_Ya en la playa…_

¿?: Primito!-Gritaba una chica de pelo hasta los hombros, color café de estatura media-

Tachimukai: Chizu-chan!-corresponde el abrazo-

Endo: -con su típica cara de tonto- ¿Quién es ella?

Tachi-kun: mi prima!

Chizuru: me llamo Chizuru Yuuki, pero me dicen Chizu.

¿?: Fideo-nichan! Ya llegue!-empuja a Fidio y este cae de cara al suelo-

Fidio: yu…yuki jejeje-ríe nerviosamente-

Yuki: si, yo!, me llamo yuki Aldhena!-dice con una sonrisa gigante, una castaña de pelo mas debajo de los hombros y ojos azules iguales a su hermano-

Kogure: ushiushiushi…nuevas víctimas!

Endo: ¿y quién es este? -mirando al chico semi rubio, de ojos café claro y gorro-

¿?: yo soy kyo ryota gusto en conocerlos! ^-^

Chizu: pero le decimos baka-kun!

Yuki: los invitamos aquí porque…

kyo: LOS QUEREMOS MOLESTAR!

Yuki: y porque firmaron para el programa

-flash back-

Azafata: antes de subir al avión que les llevara a la playa(n/a: si, era un avión exprés)

-fin del flash back-

Yuki: y así firmaron!

Chizu: así que…COMPETENCIA DE CASTILLOS DE ARENA!

Yuki: los grupos van así:

1-fubuki-kun, mido-chan, hiro-kun y yo!

2-chizu-chan, endo-kun, tachi-kun y fideo-nichan!

3-baka-kun, aki-chan, atsuya-kun y cabeza de ajo!

Chizu: asi quedan los grupos! Tienen media hora! Y hay premio!

_Media hora después!_

Grupo 1:

Todos: hicimos… cha chaaaaaaaan!

kyo: un helado gigante de arena.!*¬*

Y los demás: oooooooh *.*

Jueces:(n/a: y de donde salieron? ¬¬)9!

Grupo 2:

Chizu: BUA! TTToTTT

Tachi: ya prima, no llores-consolándola-

Fubuki: si no es para tanto- tranquilizándola-

Chizu: pe pero…!yuki! ¡pégale a Endou!

Yuki:-aparece con un bate de beisbol y le pega a Endou en la cabeza-¡ te lo mereces!

Fidio: es que Endou se cayó en nuestra torre de pizza de arena… =(

Yuki: fideo-nichan no llores! – lo abraza casi ahogándolo- aaaah…grupo 2 descalificado!

Grupo 3:

Aki: ¡terminamos!

kyo: si!- de la emoción abraza a aki-

Aki: etto…por favor suélteme o/o

kyo: aaaah si

Atsuya: este es…UN BALON DE FUTBOL GIGANTE!

Goenji: jajajajaja es mi creación!(n/a: siempre alguien con un ego enorme)

Jueces: 8!

Yuki: si! Ganamos!-abraza a Atsuya-

Atsuya: o/o suéltame!

Yuki: bueno, ahora la penitencia!

kyo: cantaremos

Todos: QUE!-con cara de wtf-

Yuki: y como bonus, porque queremos y porque firmaron contrato…

Chizu: kaze como miku y mido como miku append!

Chizu y yuki: siiii!

Kaze y mido: noooo!

Yuki: lo van a hacer por que firmaron un contrato

Baka-kun: chizu, tu vas a ser kaai yuki

Yuki: aki como rin, fideo-nichan como len, Atsuya va a ser luka y baka-kun será gumi!

kyo: asi que entren a los camarines!

Yuki:¬¬ tu también…-empuja a baka-kun

_5 minutos después…_

-todos salen con sus trajes-(n/a: hay escenario y publico!)

Yuki: empiecen!

-al final de la canción-

Fangirls: KYAAAAAA!

Yuki: jajajaja are de juez… kaze-chan, te luciste bailando, tu igual mido-chan. Chizu, como siempre tu tierna voz me encanto. Atsuya ¬¬ desafinaste toda la canción!

Atsuya: ¬¬

Yuki: Aki, fideo-nichan, estuvieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Aaah y baka-kun, por lo menos lo intentaste *pero igual desafino* ^^U

Chizu: vendemos las fotos de mido, kaze, fidio y Atsuya!

Fubuki: y yo crei que eres la buena…

Chizu: si lo soy, pero tengo lado malo, además, que va a pagar el hotel y el escenario?

Kaze: no vendan nuestras cosas!

Chizu: firmaron contrato

kyo :cierto!-susurrándole a Chizu-tienes de aki?

Chizu: si, despues hablamos…jijiji 1313

-por el otro lado discutiendo-

Yuki: kaze-chan no da vergüenza!

Atsuya y kaze: pero tu no cantaste ¬¬

Yuki: canto ahora! ¡ vamos triple´s baka´s!

Chizu: ok!

kyo: no de Nuevo T^T- se lo llevan arrastrando…-

_15 minutos _despues_…_

-Salieron, Chizu como miku, yuki como kasane y como neru

Chizu: cantaremos…TRIPLE BAKA!

-todos miraban la presentación, les salió genial-

Chizu: y como esta?

Tachi: wuuuaaaauuuu! Prima eres genial!

Fubuki , Atsuya y kaze-chan: nos encanto! Otra!

Endo: juguemos futbol!

Todos: eeeeh…no! ¬.¬

Yuki: y ahora el premio al mi grupo!

Chizu: ya… el premio es…

kyo: helado o spa?

Mido: HELADO!

Yuki: u u uuu yo también!

Chizu: tomen!-les da un balde de helado tamaño camioneta-

Mido y yuki: hurra!-abrazandose-

Atsuya: ¬¬

Fubuki: estas celoso?

Atsuya:¬/¬ no

Chizu: mientras se acaban el helado, vamos a un corte comercial y volvemos con el segundo reto!

_-En comerciales-_

Tobitaka: tu cabello es indomable?

Endo: si!

Goenji: tines peinado de búho?

Endo: si!...oye! ¬o¬

Tobitaka: o simplemente quieres un peinado genial?

Goenji: entonces lo que tu necesitas es…

Goenji y Tobitaka: EL SUPER PEINE!

Endo: llame ya al 1313 666 1313

Goenji: y de regalo recibirá el súper gel!

Endo, Goenji y Tobitaka: llame ya!

_-devuelta de comerciales-_

Yuki: bueno!, otro reto!

Chizu: a peticiones del elenco…

kyo: cita de Fuburra y peinado de alce!

Los mencionados: QUE!

Yuki: como escucharon!

Chizu: a la cita!

Todos: si!

_en la cita_

_-en un restaurant llamado el "bar del burro"-(n/a:perfecto para Fuburra)_

Tobitaka: eeeeh…que vas a pedir…

Fuburra: irme de aquí! No ves que tenia que revisar el celular de Endo y robarle mechones de su cabello!

-fuera del restaurant-

Endo: eeew…-a punto de vomitar-

Chizu: ya…Tranquilo…-dándole un abrazo a Endo-

Fubuki: ¬¬

Atsuya: mira quien esta celoso-sonriendo victorioso-

_-en el restaurant-_

Tobitaka: -a punto de vomitar- mátenme y terminen con mi sufrimiento…

Fuburra: ja! Yo se que mueres por mi!

-entra yuki y le pega a Fuburra con su bate-

Fuburra: -K.O-

Chizu:-entrando- como no podemos matar a Fuburra, nos despedimos!

Fubuki y mido: ok!

kyo :-picando a Fuburra con un palito para ver si sigue viva- llamen a una ambulancia, nos pueden demandar!

Yuki: cabeza de ajo, llama a tu papá

Goenji: oye! Y esta bien-llamando-aaah papá, si rápido, si esta mal, en cinco minutos…ok bye.

Chizu: recuerden mandar reviws, con retos y sugerencias!

Todos: SAYONARA! Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chizu: **Hola, espero que le haya gustado el cap. anterior y muchas gracias a por los reviws!

-Mario-kun, Ana-chan y adrian-kun, me alegra que les haya gustado, su reto va aquí, y ustedes lo presentan!

-Li zakuro0, me alegra que te guste!, y mi parte favorita lejos es lo del "zape"!

-Aika kuso, cabeza de ajo fue cuando lo intentamos dibujar con una amiga!

-pora-chan,javi-chan, miguel-kun y cata-chii que bueno que les gusto!

Era un día tranquilo,en una playa privada con hotel, hasta que…

Yuki: LEVANTENSE!

Todos: cállate, ya nos levantamos!

Kyo: que bien porque hoy tenemos todo un día planeado!

Chizu: si!

Yuki y kyo: el primer reto es…

Chizu: pero si ni siquiera están vestidos y Endo, Fubuki y Atsuya no han levantado…y quiero desayuno… u.u

Todos: ^^u

Yuki: este es el plan-hablando con Chizu y kyo- yo despierto a Atsuya, Chizu despierta a Fubuki y kyo…te toca el mas difícil…Endo…mido, la música!-suena la música de misión imposible-

_Habitación de Endo y Goenji -Goenji ya estaba despierto-_

Kyo: plan 1…tu tu tu tuutuuuuu-es una trompeta :P-

Endo: mmm…futbol…

Kyo: plan 2…entren!-entra una orquesta-toquen!...-tocan-

Endo: pelotita….no te vayas…

Kyo: y no se despierta!, plan 3…-susurrándole a Endo- Endo…despierta hay que entrenar…

Endo: que! El entrenamiento!- PLAF!, se cae de la cama-

Kyo: jajajaaja Endo tus calzoncillos! Corazoncitos!-rodando de la risa en el suelo-

_En la habitación de Fubuki y Midorikawa…-mientras Midorikawa ya estaba en el comedor-_

Chizu:-pensando- y como lo despierto? Ya se!

Fubuki: Zzzzzz…..

Chizu:-susurrándole al oído- shiro-chan despierta…

Fubuki: aaaah si…AAAAAH QUE HACES AQUÍ!

Chizu: es que no te despertabas u.u!

Fubuki: me las pagaras…aaah y sal si quieres que me vista!

Chizu: ok, voy a comer con mido-chan!  
>Fubuki: mmm…¬.¬<p>

_En la habitación de Atsuya y Nagumo…-si, Nagumo también estaba comiendo-(n/a: si invite a Nagumo solo que no salió en el primer capítulo)_

Yuki: Atsuya! Despierta!

Atsuya: y si no quiero!

Yuki: te saco de la cama y te vas a dormir con Fuburra!

Atsuya: noooo! Eso nunca, ya me visto, pero sal! –empuja a yuki fuera de la pieza-

_En el comedor-después de que se comieron todo-_

Chizu:mido-chan, te gane!

Mido: no, yo gane!

Fubuki: ya calma, cálmense!

Mido y Chizu: ok! ^-^ vámonos a la playa!

_Después de 30 min. Para que se cambiaran…_

Yuki:-entrando- el siguiente reto será presentado por…

Kyo: nuestros amigos!

Chizu: Mario-kun, Ana-chan y adrian-kun!

Yuki: que se quedaran en esta capitulo con nosotros!

Mario: hola!

Ana: un gusto!

Adrian: nuestro reto era que midorikawa y Fubuki compitieran para ver quien come mas helado!

Chizu: los mencionados que pasen adelante!

Mido: helado! Y gratis!

Yuki: solo te sacaremos unas fotos para que podamos pagar los helados que se coman! ^o^

Chizu: si, por que como son Fubuki-kun y mido-chan venderán harto!

Mario: ya, que empiece el reto!

-en un ring con una mesa y un balde de helado gigante encima-

Kyo: en esta esquina…midorikawa ryuuji! Con un peso que no diremos porque me amenazaron!

Ana: y en esta otra esquina…el genial, bipolar y bonito…Fubuki Shiro!

Chizu: yo hare de arbitro…-casi susurrando- pero yo quería comer…

Yuki: yo tomo el tiempo!

Chizu: start!

Kyo: midorikawa parece un barril sin fondo!

Ana: y Fubuki no se queda atrás!

Kyo: esperen…MIDORIKAWA TERMINO!

Chizu: sabia mido-chan no me fallaste!, Fudo págame!

Fudo: ¬¬ Fubuki, me las pagaras

Adrian: ves Chizu, cuando te dije que ganaba midorikawa era por algo!

Mario: entonces la penitencia va para Fubuki

Yuki: si, tienes razón, por eso me caes bien…

Ana: al reto!

Chizu: bueno la penitencia es…que Fubuki tenga una cita con alguien… VESTIDO DE MUJER!-desmayándose-

Mario: -la atrapa- y con quién?

Yuki: no se… con Chizu, pero que ella se vista de hombre!

Kyo: buena idea…

Ana: ok me gusta!

Fubuki: O/O pero…Chizu, no te molesta?

Chizu: no! ^-^

Todos: ¬.¬ y que hay de la ropa de mujer…

Yuki: Ana, adrian y yo nos encargaremos de eso-arrastrando a Fubuki y Chizu- kyo, encárgate de las cámaras y vende las fotos de mido!

Kyo: si señora!

_Ya en la cita…_

Chizu: y a donde vamos?-completamente normal y vestida de chico: polerón azul, pantalones cortos, zapatillas gruesas y jóquey-

Fubuki: o/o –vestido de niña, con vestido blanco, sandalias y trabas azules-que quieres hacer?

Chizu: vamos a comer helado! ^o^

Fubuki: ok! Vamos-pensando-ahora me tomaran por travesti…genial

_En una sala de cine, en el hotel_

Yuki: nada interesante!

Mario y Atsuya: y que querías?

Ana: mas romanticismo!

Mido: yo quería helado! ToT

Yuki: toma-le da un helado-

Mido: gracias! Te quiero!- abraza a yuki-

Yuki: yo igual!

Atsuya: ¬.¬-nota mental de Atsuya- matar a midorikawa-

Adrian y Mario: jajajaja celoso!

Kyo: necesito un escuadrón espía!

yuki: irán…hiroto, suzuno,afrodi y Endo!

_Otra vez en la cita…_

Chizu: me alegra haber salido contigo! Aunque estés vestido de mujer! Jajaja

Fubuki: aaaah si…oye…Chizu…quien te gusta?

Chizu: no te lo diré!

Fubuki: ok, no confías en mi?

Chizu: es que…me gusta…me gustas tú! u/u

Fubuki: Chizu, yo te quiero!

_En el cine…_

Mario: parece que no hace falta el escuadrón

Ana y yuki: pero ya teníamos los trajes!-mostrándolos-

Mido: es un final feliz!-aun con su helado-

Adrian: creo que ya esta la primera pareja…

Yuki: y faltan muchas más!-empieza a contar, mientras llegan Fubuki y Chizu-

Chizu: mientras yuki sigue contando vamos a comerciales…

_En comerciales…_

Endo: si quieres entrenar…

Tachi: si quieres volverte más fuerte…

Rococco: y tener nuevas técnicas

Todos: llama y compra tu neumático!

Endo: y además recibirás la libreta de garabatos de entrenamientos!

Todos: llame ya! Al 1313 666 1313!

Tachi: los esperamos!

_De vuelta…_

Chizu: el siguiente reto es la "piñata de Fuburra"

Kyo: esto consiste en que todos toman un bate y le intentan pegar a Fuburra!

Yuki: yo primero!

Chizu: no, el primero es…Endo!

Endo: pero, es mi amiga de la infancia…

Yuki: no me importa pégale!

-aparece Fuburra colgada en una cuerda-

Endo: allá voy!- como es Endo se cayó de cara al piso -

Todos: jajajaja!

Yuki: ahora yo yo yo!-saltando-

Kyo: no, la siguiente es Ana!

Ana: -le pega justo en el estomago-hurra! Le di!

Fuburra: ja, me pegan porque me tienen envidia!

Chizu: y la ultima, para que pare de saltar y le pegue a fuburra!

Mario: yuki!

Yuki: siiii yoooo!

Chizu: ya apúrate que se nos hace tarde!

Yuki: -como siempre le pega a Fuburra que queda K.O-

Chizu: chicos…les tengo que comunicar que voy a vender fotos de cuando estaban durmiendo…

Todos: porque!

Kyo: es que necesitamos pagar la ambulancia…

Yuki: y los bates!

Chizu: y la comida de mido y Ángelo!

Adrian: después ven eso…

Ana: ahora hay que despedirse!

Yuki: mientras llamamos al padre del cabeza de ajo…nos despedimos

Chizu: recuerden mandar reviws!

Todos: sayonara! Mata ne!

Chizu: nanananaaaa…

**Chizu: Manden reviws con peticiones, retos y comentarios!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chizu: hola! Muchas gracias por los reviws! Espero que este cap les guste, aquí van los retos de pora-chan y Aika-chan! **

**Desclaimer:(es que nunca lo pongo pero se me dio la gana) I.E no me pertenece, solo los oc´s, exceptuando a pora-chan y Aika-chan!**

_En un cuarto secreto…_

Yuki: este es el plan de hoy-después de decirlo-

Chizu: jajajaja…Endo….muajajajaja!

Kyo: ^^u dan miedo…

-ya afuera, en la playa-

Chizu: -vestida de cura- estamos aquí reunidos para presentar el siguiente reto…

Todos: ok…¬¬u

Yuki: yaaaa! Has pasar a la nueva presentadora!

Kyo: ella es Aika-chan!

Aika: mucho gusto!

Tobitaka: Aika-chan, porque estas aquí?

Aika: es que necesitaban nueva presentadora! Y es para estar contigo! :D

Yuki: ya ya prosigue!

Chizu: el reto es…

Kyo: Endo!

Endo: si?

Yuki: ya traje lo necesario-entrando con un carrito lleno de balones de futbol-

Chizu: que endo rompa estos balones!-suena música de tan tan taaaaan-

Chizu, yuki y Aika: muajajajaaaaa!-suenan truenos-

Kyo y todos: da dan miedo-escondiéndose-

Fubuki: etto…Chizu

Chizu: hai!

Fubuki: tranquilízate…

Chizu: solo porque tu lo dices! ^o^

Fubuki: te quiero-abrazandola-

Chizu: yo igual! ^/^

_Por el otro lado…_

Tobitaka: Aika…no pensé que vinieras…

Aika: pero es que desde que vi la cita con Fuburra…

Tobitaka: estas celosa?

Aika: no… O/O

Tobitaka: es que tu eres única…

Aika: o/o

_Al otro lado del escenario…_

Yuki: que genial! Por fin Endo, sufreee!

Atsuya: yuki, me das miedo…¬¬

Yuki: así soy!

Atsuya: -susurrando- por eso me gustas…

Yuki: aaah? No te oí

_Volviendo con el reto…_

Yuki: yaaa! Al reto!

Aika: Endo toma-le pasa una sierra eléctrica-

Chizu: romperás todos y cada uno de estos!

Endo: noooo! No mis balones no!

Yuki: si!

Aika: ya!

Chizu: o vendemos las fotos que te tomamos mientras estabas dormido, esas fotos con kaze-chan!

Todos: ooooh! o_O

Endo: ya T-T…-toma la cierra-TT-TT-empieza a cortar los balones-

Chizu, yuki y Aika: muajajaja!-riendo maniáticamente-

Endo:-cuando termino de cortar los balones- MIS BALONES! TTTTOTTTT

Kaze: parece que tiene un trauma ¬.¬u

Yuki: jajajajaja!

Aika: no importa, es que verlo sufrir es es es…

Kyo: genial?

Aika: si eso!

Chizu: después de este genial y inolvidable reto, para que Endo se recupere, nos vamos a comerciales!

_En comerciales…_

Kido: te gustaría saber que hace tu hermana?

Goenji: con quien se junta?

Fidio: eeeh no creo que sea buena idea..-aparece yuki y se lo lleva- noooo por favor, no dejen que me lleve noooo…

Kido y Goenji: -como si nada- COMPRA EL DETECTOR DE HERMANAS 5000!

Goenji: es fácil de usar, por que parece una traba!

Kido: solo dile que no se lo quite!

Los dos: llame ya! Al 1313 666 1313!

Kido: estamos a 2x1!

Goenji: los esperamos!

Fidio:-a lo lejos- yukiiiii no me agás estooooo…

_De vuelta…_

Chizu: presentaremos el reto de pora-chan!

Yuki: pasa pora-chan!

Pora: mucho gusto!

Kyo: -entrando con una pila de vestidos- eeeh para que es-se cae de cara al piso- auch!

Yuki: jajaja, no manches el vestido!

Pora: lo hice yo, mi reto es que Tobitaka se vista de mujer y cante world is mine de hastune miku!

Aika: Noooo! Mi Tobitaka, nooo!

Chizu: ellos firmaron contrato!

Kyo: por lo tanto debe cantar!

Yuki: te pusiste inteligentoso? ¬¬

Kyo: si!

Chizu: Tobitaka lo va a hacer!

Tobitaka: tiene razón, yo firme, así que voy

Kyo: así se habla!

_Después de 5 minutos…_

Tobitaka: no quiero salir…

Aika: sal por mi…

Tobitaka: esta bien…-sale-

Yuki: jajajaja -revolcándose en el suelo- to Tobitaka wajajajaja!

Atsuya: jajajaja! Que lindo vestido! Jajajaja!

Tobitaka: ¬¬*

Chizu: primero desfila!

Tobitaka: porque!

Yuki: firmaste

Chizu:-mientras Tobitaka modela- el tiene un lindo vestido color rosa con moñitos y zapatos de tacon… todo esto elegido por nuestra diseñadora, pora-chan!

Tobitaka: ya!

Yuki: eeeh no!

Kyo: te falta cantar world is mine!

Tobitaka: no ayudes ¬¬ -mientras sube al escenario-

_Después de 4:12 minutos de sufrimiento para los oídos de todos…_

Yuki: si te sigo escuchando, me quedo sorda!

Chizu: desafina un poco más…¬.¬

Kyo: NO TE OIGO! QUEEE!

Aika: Tobitaka, te quiero, pero no cantes más!

Chizu: y mientras los demás sufre por culpa de ¡Tobitaka!

Tobitaka: pero si no canto tan mal!

Fudo: eso no te lo crees ni tu! ¬o¬

Chizu: bueno, nos despedimos!

Todos: sayonara! Mata ne!

Chizu: TTOTT nanananaaaa…

Kyo: manden reviws con opiniones o retos!

**Chizu: si les gusto manden reviws! Sino también se aceptan criticas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! sayo! **

**p.d: yo no me hago responsables de los traumas que cause este fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chizu: muchas gracias a todos los que lee el fic!, espero que les guste el capitulo, me esforcé mucho, porque tengo crisis de reviws u.u pero me las arreglo siempre así que el desclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo los oc´s, excepto Aika-chan!**

**Sin más preámbulos el capitulo! **

Era una linda mañana en la playa, mientras 5 chicos tramaban algo…

Chizu: Fubuki, lo note, a tu hermano le gusta yuki!

Fubuki: a ti no te voy a esconder nada, es verdad…

Aika: pero ella es demasiado tonta como para darse cuenta…

Kyo: y que haremos?

Chizu: aaah por cierto, ya llego mi amiga y copresentadora Haru-chan

Haru: mucho gusto!-decía la joven de estatura mediana, pelo a la cadera negro y rizado-los ayudare con el plan!

Chizu: esta será la operación juntemos a los idiotas!

Todos: si!

_En el escenario de la playa!_(acuérdense que hay escenario!)

Chizu: el reto de hoy es…

Yuki: citas múltiples!, por cierto, en donde estaban?

Aika: por ahí

Kyo: bueno…las parejas van así!

Haru: Endo/Aki, Atsuya/yuki, Natsumi/Goenji y Tachi/Haruna!

Atsuya: pero porque yo con ella?

Yuki: ya vamos! Será divertido-lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva-

Chizu: los demás vayan por sus cosas y salgan a divertirse! ^o^

Aika: -susurrando- empieza el plan

Haru: si!

Kyo: podemos usar los trajes de espía?

Chizu: si!

Aika: mi equipo será Tobitaka, Suzuno y Fidio! Espiaremos a la cita 1, ósea Endo y Aki!

Chizu: mi equipo será Fubuki, mido-chan y afrodi! Espiaremos a yuki y Atsuya! Cita 2

Haru: ok! Conmigo vendrán…mmm…kaze, Fudo y Kido, a espiar a Goenji y Natsumi! Cita 3

Kyo: entonces me llevo a hiroto, sakuma y toko! A espiar a Haruna y Tachimukai! Cita 4!

Chizu: ya vamos!

_Cita 1.._

Aki: Endo, a donde vamos?

Endo: nose…vamos a ver una película!

-en el cine-

Aki: Endo veamos esta-era una película romántica tipo la chica que se le declara en una cita a un tonto loco por el futbol ¬¬-

Endo: esa estará bien!

_Grupo Aika…_

Aika: el amor! Es hermoso…se nota que se gustan! Solo falta que alguien diga lo que siente! Y Fuburra se ahogara en sus lagrimas!

Tobitaka: ya que todo marcha bien, tomemos un helado!

Suzuno: pero tu pagas ¬¬

Fidio: espero que a mi hermanita no le hagan nada u.u

_En la cita 1…_

-Después de la película-

Endo: Aki, esta película me abrió los ojos, te diré algo muy importante!

Aki: si?

Endo: tengo que entrenar mas!

Aki:^^u

_Grupo de Aika…_

_Todos: -se caen estilo anime-_

_en la cita 1..._

endo: era broma, es que tu me gustas! o/o

aki: tu igual me gustas endo...

_grupo de aika..._

todos: menos mal...

_Cita 2…_

Atsuya: eeeh.. Vamos a comer helado

Yuki: siiii!, Atsuya, quien te gusta?

Atsuya: ¬/¬ nadie…

Yuki: aaaah ok-pidiendo el helado- que sabor de helado vas a querer?

Atsuya: vainilla!

Yuki: yo quiero manjar!

Señor del helado: joven pareja, aquí tienen! ^o^

Yuki y Atsuya: o/o

Yuki: gracias-recibiendo los helados-

Atsuya:-ya lejos del puesto de helado- oye yuki, quieres?

Yuki: si!-lamiendo el helado de Atsuya-

Atsuya: tonta! Jajaja tienes la cara llena de helado!

Yuki: no me digas tonta!-haciendo berrinche-

Atsuya:- se acerca a 2 centímetros de la cara de yuki-

_El grupo de Chizu…_

Chizu: me voy a morir, que romántico!, no puede ser!

Fubuki: cálmate Chizu, no te emociones por eso, yo soy más romántico!

Chizu: cierto!-besándole la mejilla a Fubuki-

Afrodi: miren!

_En la cita 2…_

Atsuya: - a 2 centímetros de la cara de yuki- te llamo como yo quiera!-le lame el helado que tenía en la mejilla-

Yuki: o/o etto…Atsuya…

Atsuya: yuki…tu…tu me gustas…pero creo que no me correspondes…-se iba yendo-

Yuki: -toma de la mano a Atsuya- yo también te quiero, quédate conmigo! n/n

_Grupo Chizu…_

Todos: misión cumplida!

Chizu: al fin!

Fubuki: mi hermano está feliz!

Mido: yo también quería helado!

Chizu: toma-le da helado-

Mido: ^-^

Afrodi: ya vámonos

_En la cita 3…_

Natsumi: Goenji te amo!-le da un beso que fue correspondió-

Goenji: yo igual, mi linda Natsumi-le da otro beso-

_Grupo Haru…_

Haru: que lindo amor!

Kaze: sospechaba que ya tenían algo ¬¬

Fudo: qué asco, me da nauseas

Kido: yo quería ver la cita de mi hermana, Tachi no se salvara…-aura malvada-

Todos: ¬¬u

Haru: ya vámonos, no servimos para esto, pero hay que mantener a la vestía ocupada, digo a Kido!

Kaze: ^^u-pensando- ahora que lo pienso, que lindo esta chica! Espera que estoy pensando!

_En la cita 4…_

_-estaban sentados en la mesa de un café-_

Tachi: Haruna… ya que terminaste tu malteada porque no vamos a otro lado, ya se vamos al parque!

_Grupo de kyo…_

Kyo: van directo a la trampa del cable-hablando por walkietalkie-escuadrón pingüino galáctico…me copian?

Sakuma y hiroto:-por el walkietalkie- si

Toko y kyo: en 3, 2, 1 jalen

_Cita 4…_

-Tachi se da vuelta y por el cable caen los dos al suelo provocando que se besen-

Tachi:-cuando se levantan- Haruna…estas bien? o/o

Haruna: si si estoy bien

Tachi: disculpa

Haruna: no te disculpes, porque estuvo bien…

Tachi: Haruna… te quiero, te amo!

Haruna: yo igual!-se besaron tierna y torpemente-

_Grupo de kyo…_

Todos: lo logramos!

Kyo: ya, volvamos

_Ya todos en el estudio…_

Chizu: yuki y Atsuya! Están de novios!

Aika: Endo y Aki igual!

Haru: Natsumi y Goenji ya eran novios, no necesitaban ayuda

Kyo: misio completada! Haruna y Tachi 1313!

Yuki:-ya en el estudio-vamos a comerciales y de vuelta, tortura!

_En comerciales…_

Mido: hace calor, cierto?

Suzuno: no aguantas mas?

Chizu y yuki: necesitas refrescarte?

Todos: pues no sufras mas y compra tu maquina de helados multi sabor!

Mido: llama ya al 1313 666 1313

Suzuno: no te resistas!

Chizu: llama ya!

_De vuelta…_

Chizu: viene la hora de la tortura!...

Haru: pero para…

Yuki: Fuburra!...

Aika: muajajajaja!

Todos: dan miedo ¬¬

Kyo: hoy la tortura será ver la cita de Endo y Aki, la grabamos!

Fuburra: noooooo!

Yuki: sufre! Pelo de yogurt de mora!

Chizu: entraras en esta habitación! Llena de fotos de EndAki y ahí veras el video!

Fuburra: noooooooo! ToT

Yuki: siiiiiiiiii!

Aika: kyo, amárrala a la silla!

Kyo:-con traje de verdugo amarrándola a la silla-jajajaja

Fuburra: -adentro de la pieza- TTTToTTTT NOOOOO!

Chizu, yuki, Haru y Aika: sufreeeee!

Fuburra:- después de su tortura- nunca más, es peor que una película de terror… o_O -traumada-

Kaze: esta bien?

Haru: si!, se recuperara!

Chizu: genial, alguien conoce un sicólogo?

Yuki: yo, se llama chuqui lo llamare para pedirle una hora! Jajajaja!

Kyo: mientras llamamos a chuqui, nos despedimos!

Todos: sayonara! Mata ne!

Chizu: T^T nananaanaaaa…..

**Chizu: se que me salió muy romántico, pero uno tenía que ser así, espero sus reviws! O criticas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chizu: espero que les guste! Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic!**

**Especialmente a ****mario-awesome!, maría escamilla, Aika kuso y pazita fumihiko!**** El desclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, pero no se preocupen, algún día será mío! ^o^ Aika-chan no me pertenece! Solo los demás oc´s!**

_Estaban en la playa todos y listos para comenzar…_

Chizu: si! Otro capítulo!

yuki: hoy es especial!

Kyo: porque…

Haru: podremos ganarnos…

Aika: ya díganlo!

Los 5: un viaje a Australia!

Los demás: hurra no iremos!

Chizu: pero será una competencia!

Yuki: deberán tirarse con paracaídas desde un acantilado, el mejor aterrizaje gana!

_En al acantilado…(abajo hay mar y rocas!)_

Kyo: nuestro amigo pipe les dará una demostración de cómo usar un paracaídas

Pipe: -después de una gran explicación muy latosa- se abrochan esto y saltan-se tira, va cayendo y el paracaídas no se abre- AYUUUDAAAA!-cae sobre una roca- estoy bien!

Chizu: quienes serán los valientes?

Todos:-todos dan un paso atrás dejando a Tobitaka, Aika, kazemaru, Fudo y Kido-

Haru: creo que ya tenemos a los valientes!

Aika: si, y yo ganare!

Kyo:-vestido de verdugo- Tobitaka! Tu vas primero!

Tobitaka: díganle a Aika que la quiero!

Aika: estoy aquí…-susurrando- si vives hablamos… n/n

Kyo: ya vasta!-empuja a Tobitaka- chaiiitoooo!

Tobitaka: AAAAAH! -va cayendo abre el paracaídas y…- PLAF! (estos son mis súper efectos especiales)

Yuki: le doy un 5!

Chizu: yo un 2!

Kyo: siguiente víctima!...digo siguiente!

Aika: esto es seguro?

Chizu: Aika-chan, quieres vacaciones? ^.^?

Aika: aquí voooy!-se tira, abre el paracaídas, se suelta y cae con un clavado-

Haru, yuki y Chizu: hurraaaa! Aika-chan eres genial!

Chizu: 10!

Yuki: 8!

Kyo: el siguiente! Kazemaru!

Haru: pobrecito… u.u

Yuki: uuuuuiiiii 1313

Haru: o/o…. y tu con Atsuya!

Yuki: si! y?

Atsuya: jejeje…

Kazemaru: Haru, si salgo vivo, tengamos una cita!

Haru: n/n esta bien!

Kyo: mucho amor…-empuja a kazemaru- buen viaje!

Kazemaru: -cae y se da una voltereta, pero sale mal y cae con un espaldazo-

Haru: kaze-chan!

Chizu: jijijiji uuuiii kaze-chan!

Haru: si y tu le dices a Fubuki shi-chan!

Chizu: n/n si!

Yuki y Chizu: la nota e kazemaru! 8

Haru: siguiente!

Kido:-escondido- nunca me encontraran, soy el mejor estratega de Japón!

Kyo: Kido, será mejor que salgas de esa caja…es que adentro hay cangrejos!

Kido: AAAAAAH!-saltando fuera ya que los cangrejos lo habían piñizcado-

Kyo: -toma a Kido y lo tira acantilado abajo-bye! ^o^

Kido: aaaaah!-grita y se escucha un plaf! Porque había chocado con el bote de rescate-

Haru: eso es caer con estilo!

Yuki y Chizu: yaaaa! Siguiente víctima!

Chizu: intentando convencer a Fudo- akio-kun, ya tírate…-con ojos de cachorrito- por favor!

Fudo: no! Y no me llames así!

Kyo:-con bananas en la mano- Fudo! Ven a buscarlas!

Fudo: yo las quiero!

Kyo:-tira las bananas para abajo-ushiushiushi

Fudo:-se tira- son miaaas!...-splash!-

Chizuru y yuki: 5!

Kyo:-ya sin el traje de verdugo- y esos son todos…

Haru: mandamos a nuestro equipo de rescate…y todos están vivos!

Yuki: así no nos pueden demandar!

Haru: y lo más importante… yo tendré mi cita con kaze-chan!

Yuki: pero en el próximo capítulo!

Chizu: porque nos vamos a comerciales!

_En comerciales…_

Fuburra: esto es imperdible! Porque tú necesitas-con un yogurt con una foto de una burra en la mano- EL YOGURT DE LA BURRA!

Chizu: nadie lo va a comprar!

Fuburra: mis fans si!

Chizu: tienes fans? O.O

Yuki: si se quieren suicidar cómprenlo!

Fuburra: ja! Siguen con sus celos!

Yuki: con un bate le pega a Fuburra-

Fuburra: -k.o-

Chizu: si se quiere suicidar llame al 1313 666 1313!

Yuki: y les daremos…esa cosa..

_De vuelta…_

-escena romántica después de subir a kazemaru-

Haru: kaze-chan volviste!-lo abraza-

Kaze: eeeeh si! o/o

Yuki: ya paren!

Chizu: la ganadora del viaje a Australia es….

Chizu, Haru, yuki y kyo: Aika-chan!

Yuki: disfruta del último programa que tienes

Chizu: y no nos olvides! T^T

Aika: nunca!

Haru: este reto va dedicado a ti!

Kyo:-entra con delantal de cocina- listo para el reto!

Aika: llamen a la burra!...digo a Fuburra

Fuburra: que pasa? Al fin van a admitir que me tienen envidia?

Yuki: ni en tus sueños!

Chizu: pero tenemos tortura para ti!...digo reto!

Aika: baka-kun cocinara y tú te comerás todo lo que el haga!

Fuburra: -pensando- que tan mal puede cocinar?

Kyo:-va a la cocina y regresa con un plato parecido a vomito pero con tentáculos vivos en el- bon apetite! (o como se diga)

Fuburra: pe pero esto se mueve!

Yuki: si, y?

Fuburra:- glup tragando saliva- no quiero!

Yuki: -toma una cucharada y se la mete a la boca- jajajaja!

Haru: segundo plato!

Kyo:-entra con un plato que tiene aura oscura, colas y ojos de pescado- esta es la ensalada!

Fuburra: nooooo!

Chizu: siiiii!-le mete una cucharada a la boca-

Fuburra: -a punto de vomitar-

Kyo: -entrando con una jalea con gusanos adentro, la jalea era de color café y verde- toma!

Aika: muajajajaajaaa!- y otra cucharada de esa cosa-

Fuburra:-después de tragarse la comida- agua!

Kyo:-con un vaso de liquido café- ten

Fuburra: -alucinando después de tragarse ese jugo- uuuuu miren es pulpo tocando la flauta! Señor pulpo toque los pollitos dicen!

Todos: ^^u

Chizu: ^^u creo que llamare a un medico!

Aika: déjala así ya se le pasara!

Kyo: tan mala es mi comida?

Haru: pero así esta perfecta tu comida!

Fuburra: -bailando mientras alucina- si pulpo! Bailare la macarena….EEEEH MACARENA!

Chizu: jajajaja mírenla está bailando la macarena!-con ataque de risa rodando en el suelo-

Todos:-con ataque de risa-

Yuki: -grabando- esto va a youtube!

Aika: mientras Chizu llama a la ambulancia…jajajaja!

Kyo: nos despedimos!

Haru: recuerden mandar reviws con retos o peticiones!

Todos: sayonara! Mata ne!

Chizu y yuki: nanananaaaa….. T^T

**Chizu: espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que se hayan reído! Manden reviws si les gusto! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Endo: eso es mío! T^T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chizu: espero que les guste este cap.! Pazita-sempai, aquí va uno de sus retos, por que los otros irán más adelante! Así que el desclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece! Pero cuando vean que Atsuya misteriosamente volvió, ese día será mío!... pazita-sempai tampoco me pertenece! Aquí les dejo el capitulo!**

_En la hermosa playa bla bla bla lo que digo siempre!...(je, hoy me dio lata escribirlo!)_

Chizu: AAAAAAAH!

Fubuki: que pasa?

Chizu: llego!-abrazándolo por la emoción-

Yuki: enserio llego?-saltando de la emoción-

Atsuya: por qué tanta emoción?

Las 2: es que llegoooo!

¿?: hola!

Chizu: si! pazita-sempai!-la abraza-

Yuki: es un honor tenerla aquí!

Chizu: es que somos sus fans! Leímos todos sus fics!

Pazita: bueno, ya estoy aquí así que empecemos!

Haru: ya al reto!

Yuki: entonces necesitamos a Goenji-san, yuka y tora-chan!

Pazita: mi reto es…que Goenji vea a yuka y a tora-chan en una sala los dos solos tomados de la mano!

Goenji: que eso nunca!-echando humo-

Toramaru: O/O Goenji-san yo nunca le haría nada malo a yuka-chan!

Goenji: como que yuka-chan?-con aura negra-

Yuki: baka-kun! Encadénalo a la silla!

Kyo: -con traje de verdugo- será un placer…-se tira a Goenji-

Goenji: -con un cuchillo- toooramaruuuu –cara maniaca-

Yuka: onii-chan, es un reto solamente, confía en tora-chan!

Pazita: the love!

_Después de unos minutos peleando con Goenji…_

Goenji: -encadenado a una silla, detrás de u vidrio protector desde donde podía ver la sala de yuka y Toramaru- grrrrr cuando salga de aquí lo mato! -Poco menos con rabia-

_Desde afuera…_

Chizu: al reto!-empujando a yuka y Toramaru a la sala-

Yuki: aquí va otra pareja!

_Donde Goenji…_(no les sonó como un restorán?)

Goenji: como que pareja! Toramaru estás muerto!

_Con yuka y Toramaru…_

Yuka: - tomada de la mano de tora-chan- tora-chan… porque no le caes bien a mi hermano?

Toramaru: es que él se preocupa por ti y piensa que te voy a hacer algo malo…

Yuka: pero a mí me gusta estar con tora-chan y onii-chan no entiende!

_Afuera de la sala viendo todo lo que pasaba…_

Pazita: solo un poco más! Son tan monos! Tora-chan go!

Haru: que lindos!

Chizu: pobre Goenji-san u.u…..pero da lo mismo! ^o^

Todos: son una pareja de bipolares!

Fubuki y Chizu: no somos bipolares!

Haru: ¬¬ lo que digan

Pazita: miren!

_Con yuka y tora-chan…_

Yuka: ya se!-lo abraza- quédate conmigo siempre! ^-^

Toramaru: -rojo como tomate- esta b bien!

Yuka: tengo sueño…oyasumi!-se duerme-

_En la sala de Goenji…_

Goenji:-se convierte en hulk, rompe las cadenas y el vidrio- Toramaru!

-sale de ahí y rompe la puerta de la sala de yuka y tora-chan y los ve durmiendo abrazados- te voy a matar! –mientras Toramaru y yuka seguían durmiendo-

Yuki: -entra con una pistola de dardos- toma! –dispara-

Goenji: aaaah!- cae dormido-

Pazita: good job!-chocando palmas-

Haru: vamos, dejemos que sigan durmiendo!

Kyo: ya vámonos!

Yuki:- cargando a Goenji como costal de papas- oigan habla dormido…

Goenji: Natsumi…que haces?...aaagh

Todos: -cara wtf-

Chizu: ya vamos!

Pazita: mientras Goenji se recupera del efecto de la anestesia…

Haru: ha comerciales!

_En comerciales…_

-vestidos de pingüinos-

Sakuma: perfecto para tu novia!

Kido: ¬/¬ muy tiernos

Sakuma y Kido: tu necesitas….

Sakuma: peluches de pingüinos!

Kido: vienen en muchos modelos!

Chizu: -sacando fotos- esto se venderá bien ^-^

Kido: ¬¬ llame ya!

Sakuma: al 1313 666 1313!

Los 2: esperamos!

_De vuelta…_

Chizu: tortura! Esta me la han pedido muchas personas!

Pazita: a quien?

Yuki: a Fuburra!  
>las presentadoras y pazita: muajajaja!<p>

Kyo:- con un cesto de bichos y lleno de barro- su risa se me hiso costumbre -_-u

Todos: ^^u

Haru: baka-kun! Pon todo eso en la mesa!

Pazita: y como los has conseguido?

Kyo: tengo mis métodos! Y razones…

_*Flash back*_

Kyo: -en un pozo, con pala y un tarro de gusanos- yuki, por que hago esto?

Yuki: elemental mi querido baka, tu eres resistente y querías dinero para una psp -en una silla de playa y tomando jugo tropical-

Kyo: ¬¬ ok…-y siguió así todo un día-

_*fin flash back*_

Pazita: ^^u

Chizu: les apuesto 6mil a que hago que Fuburra corra como sonic!

Kyo: hecho!

Chizu: Fuburra ven y te doy fotos de Endo!

Endo:-sintiendo escalofríos- brrrr…

Fuburra: -aparece más rápido que sonic- dameee!

Chizu: no!-rompe las fotos y las quema- nunca!  
>Fuburra: ¬¬ te odio!<p>

Chizu: en sentimiento es mutuo

Yuki: Fuburra, siéntate en esta silla!

Fuburra: jamás!

Haru: a no?

Kyo: -aparece por detrás y la amarra a la silla- ushiushiushi

Kogure: no te sale ushiushiushi…

Kyo: ¬.¬

Yuki: ya que le damos primero…lombrices o escarabajos?

Chizu: que elija pazita-sempai!

Pazita: mmmmm…..lombrices!

Haru: -toma un vaso con lombrices- muajajaja!- le abre la boca y le da el vaso entero-

Yuki y Chizu: siiii!

Fuburra:-vomitando-

Kyo: quieres jugo?-le da un vaso de sus jugos caseros de color verde-

Fuburra: -sin mirar el vaso- si! – se lo toma entero y vuelve a vomitar-

Pazita: y que tenía ese jugo?

Kyo: eso es información clasificada!

Chizu y yuki: pero ella es pazita-sempai –poniendo ojitos de cachorritos- dile!

Kyo: pues tenía escarabajos y pescado fresco!...es que Haru me dijo que a Fuburra le gusto mi cocina!

Chizu: que buena idea tuviste Haru!

Pazita: si, como es que cocina tan mal kyo?

Yuki: es uno de sus muchos talentos para la tortura!

Kyo: ¬¬ eso es malo o bueno?

Haru:-cambiando de tema- bueno nos despedimos ya!

Chizu: llamen si quieren imágenes, es que necesitamos dinero para las torturas!, así que las vendemos! ^o^

Todos: ¬¬

Yuki: es eso o se quedan sin comida!

Mido, ange y kabeyama: nooooo!

Yuki: si tienen sugerencias de torturas o retos dejen reviw!

Todos: sayonara! Mata ne!

Las presentadoras y pazita: nanananaaa….T^T

**Chizu: bueno, que les pareció el capitulo?, les agradezco por leer mi fic! Por que doy saltos de alegría cuando llega reviw, me emociona! En especial los de mis sempais! Sayo!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chizu: espero que disfruten el capitulo! Sé que me demore, peo la espera valió la pena! (imagínense el desclaimer porque me da lata escribirlo!)**

**Al cap.!**

_En la súper playa con hotel…_( estaba escuchando súper tachiagariyo!)

Chizu:-vestida de militar- chicos!

Yuki:-igualmente vertida-hoy viene una amiga!

Haru:-igual que las demás- ella es la directora de torturas!

Kyo:-desde un helicóptero-chicas ya llego la traigo aquí!

Haru: y desde cuando conduces helicópteros?

Kyo: desde que yuki me obligo a tomar un curso…

Yuki: ya que baje!

¿?: -saltando desde el helicóptero- hola a todas!-las abraza-

Chizu: que gusto verte!

Haru: Maria-chan!

Maria:-vestida de coronel- bueno empecemos con la tortura!

Los presentadores: si!

Maria: ni si quiera Kido se salvara!

Yuki: porque Kido? ¬¬

Maria: ¬/¬ no importa

Chizu: el número de parejas va en aumento!

Kido: ¬/¬-pensando- si es linda

Haru: ya! Sigamos!

Kyo: y que vamos a hacer hoy?

Chizu: vamos a actuar la caperucita!

Todos: O.o-shock-

Yuki: como oyeron?

Haru: es un acto de bienvenida!

Chizu: Maria-chan podrías escoger los personajes?

Maria: bueno, Haruna será la caperucita!

Haruna: si!

Maria: Fudo…el lobo!

Fudo: jejeje

Maria: sakuma la mamá y genda la abuela!

Sakuma y genda: u.u-haciendo circulitos en una esquina-

Maria: por ultimo…Tachimukai…el leñador!

Chizu: buena elección!

Yuki: y a petición de nuestros queridos lectores…

Maria: mi querido Kido-kun tendrás que ver la obra desde primera fila!

Kido:-con cara WTF-

Haru: mientras kyo arma la escenografía vayan a cambiarse! Sus trajes están en los camarines!

Los de la obra: si señora!

_En los camarines…de hombres…_

Sakuma y genda:-haciendo circulitos en el piso- por queeeee!

Fudo: jejeje… y yo el lobito malo…

Tachi: no te le acerques a Haruna! ¬¬

_En los camarines de chicas…_

Chizu: a que te vas a ver muy linda con esto? Ne?

Haruna: pero por que justamente con ellos?

Chizu:-susurrando- si supieras…

_Ya en el escenario…_

Haru: publico haga el favor de apagar los celulares, la función esta a punto de comenzar…al final se venderán fotos de la obra!

Chizu: había una vez una linda niña de capucha roja, le decían caperucita roja…

Sakuma:-vestido con un delantal blanco, vestido floreado y todo su pelo en un tomate- caperucita!

Haruna: que pasa mamá?- con un lindo vestido corto color rojo y una capucha-

Sakuma: caperucita, llévale esto a tu abuelita y anda por el camino largo que rodea el bosque, porque si no te puede atacar el lobo!

Haruna: si mamá!

Chizu: y así caperucita se fue con la súper canasta con sustancias desconocidas…y como todos conocemos se adentro en el bosque…

Haruna: lalala-recogiendo flores-

Fudo: que hace aquí una chica tan bonita?-con su lindo traje de lobito malo-

Haruna: mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños!-se va-

Fudo: señorita… le propongo un trato?- la toma de la barbilla- usted me da un beso y yo la llevo donde su abuelita sana y salva

_En la fila 1…_

Kyo: -amarrando a Kido con cadenas a la silla-

Kido: fudoooo!

Maria: kidito no te enojes!

Kido: ¬/¬ no me enojo solo que….LO VOY A MATAR!

_De vuelta…_

Haruna: yo…no

Tachi:-vestido de leñador con una hacha de verdad- Fudo! Te mato!- lo persigue con el hacha a punto de cortarle la cabeza-

Chizu: aaaah! Tachi-chan! Para!

Kyo: -pone una cuerda y hace caer a Fudo y Tachi- jejeje, es otra de mis habilidades!

Maria: si…por eso me caes bien! ^o^

Chizu: pero mi escenario! TT^TT

Fubuki: ya chii-chan, no llores…-abrazándola-

Chizu: te quiero Shiro-chan! ^o^

Haru: wuuu! Shiro-chan y chií-chan-con voz melosa- ya paren ¬¬

Maria: Tachi y Fudo…-con aura malvada- tendrán su castigo! –música…chan chan chaaaan-

Chizu: vamos a comerciales! ^-^

Haru: los demás ordenen!

Todos: no! Y si no queremos!

Yuki: esto –saca una moto cierra-

Todos: si señoras! –empiezan a ordenar y limpiar como locos-

_En comerciales…_

Fubuki: quien quiere nuestra bufanda?

Fangirls: nosotras! *¬*

Atsuya: -_-u locas…

Fangirls: nos dijo locas! Kyaaaa!

Fubuki: bueno, envíen un mensaje y concursaran para ganarse la bufanda!

Atsuya: y un buzo de inazuma japan!

Chizu:-como loca enviando mensajes- esa bufanda va a ser mía!

Fangirls: no! -Enviando mensajes-

Fubuki y Atsuya: ^-^u al 1313 666 1313

_De vuelta…_

Maria: y eso se ganan por romper el escenario!

Tachi y Fudo:-colgados del techo y con los trajes todos rotos- nunca más…-traumados-

Haru: y que sigue?

Chizu:-enviando mensajes- creo que le debemos una cita a kaze y a Haru!

Haru: si!

Kaze: ^/^

Maria: pero yo quiero más tortura!

Yuki: entonces que venga Kido!

Kido: qué?

Chizu: esto más que una tortura es un regalo para Maria!

Yuki: Kido, quítate los gogles! (no sé cómo se escribe :P)

Kido: no!

Yuki:-con aura malvada- no puedes decir que no

Kido: e es esta bien…-lentamente se saca sus gogles y deja ver sus hermosos ojos color carmín- ya, contentas?

Maria: *¬* si!

Chizu:-tomando fotos con una mano y con la otra mandando mensajes- jeje esto se venderá muy bien…y pagara la fiesta, los trajes y el escenario!

Kido: ya?-con los gogles en su mano-

Yuki: no!-se los quita- te quedaras así todo el día!

Atsuya: eres malvada…

Yuki: gracias ^-^

Maria: Chizu, después me mandas las fotos

Chizu: si!

Yuki: ahora…baka-kun, llévate a Haru y kaze a su cita-susurrando- y enciende las cámaras

Kyo: si señora!

Maria: el conduce y tiene catorce?

Chizu: es que tiene un amigo que trabaja en la escuela de conducir y le dio la licencia!^-^

Todos: ^.^u

Yuki: enciendan las cámaras!

_En la cita…_

Haru: kaze-chan! Qué bueno, al fin tenemos una cita!-tomados de las manos-

Kaze: eeeh…si

Haru: kaze-chan…que te pasa?

Kaze: nada…-pensando- y como le digo?

Haru: aaaah…bueno-pensando- es que no le gusta estar conmigo?

Kaze: oye? Haru?...

Haru: si?

Kaze:-pensando- ahora o nunca!

Haru: kaze-chan? Que me ibas a decir?

Kaze: Haru! Quieres ser mi novia?

_En el cine del hotel, donde mido ya se había comido todas las palomitas…._

Chizu: si! al fin! Y lo grabe todo!

Yuki: otra pareja!

Maria: que lindo un final feliz! Después quiero uno así con mi kidito!

Kyo: pero yo no tengo a nadie-haciendo circulitos en el suelo-

Chizu:-con un cartel- se busca novia!

Los sin pareja: ni nosotros-acompañando a kyo-

Los con pareja:-besándose-

Los sin pareja:-medio pasados en copas y cantando- nadie nos quiere todos nos odian!

_En la cita…_

Haru: -lo besa- si quiero!

Kaze: te amo

Haru: y yo

Kaze: ya deberíamos volver

Haru: no quiero, pero si tú lo dices…está bien

_En el estudio…_

Chizu: que lindo!

Yuki: eso es todo por hoy!

Maria: en el próximo capítulo veremos más torturas!

Yuki: manden sugerencias de tortura!

Haru: o retos!

Kyo: sayonara!

Todos: mata ne!

Chizu: TT^TT aun no lo supero!

**Chizu: espero que les haya gustado, me demore porque me quitaron el computador y además tenía bloqueo de escritor! Manden reviws! Porque el próximo capítulo será especial de halloween!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chizu: espero que les guste mi especial de halloween! Con invitados especiales! Y unos visitantes muy increíbles! Como siempre les agradezco por leer mi fic!**

**Al capitulo!**

_En un espantoso hotel decorado para la ocasión, por supuesto con nuestras aterradoras presentadoras!..._

yuki: chicos!

Todos: si señora!

Chizu: saben que día va e ser mañana?

Mido: tu cumpleaños?

kyo: no!

Fubuki: nuestro cumple mes?

Chizu: nooo! Eso es la próxima semana

Kido: el conejito de pascuas?

Maria: eso ya paso!

Yuki: ustedes no le achuntan a nada ¬¬ les apuesto que Atsuya sabe, no es tan burro tampoco!

Atsuya: jejeje yo no soy tan burro como ustedes…

Chizu: ja lo admitiste! Y lo grabe todo! Ahora lo voy a editar y se va youtube!

Atsuya: ¬¬….bueno…mañana es …

Yuki: halloween!

Atsuya: ¬¬ yo lo iba a decir

Yuki: lo siento, es que no me aguante!

Todos: aaaah!

Chizu: por eso haremos una fiesta de disfraces!

Haru: y se premiara a la mejor pareja disfrazada!

Yuki: las parejas que participaran serán…Chizu y Fubuki, Endo y Aki, Haruna y Tachi, Natsumi y Goenji, Haru y kaze, Maria y Kido…

Kido: porque con ella si no somos pareja?

Chizu: bueno, entonces metamos a otra pareja que no sean novios…

Haru: tsunami y toko!

Yuki: ok, ellos, y por ultimo Atsuya y yo! Eso es todo!

Chizu: los demás también irán disfrazados, a por cierto, Tobitaka tengo que hablar contigo en privado…

Tobitaka: si?

Chizu: es que…-después de contarle- ve de vampiro!

Tobitaka: si!

Yuki: bueno! Vamos a elegir los trajes, todos menos Fuburra, ella no necesita disfrazas!

Fuburra: ja! Se nota su envidia!

Yuki:-justo detrás de Fuburra había un pozo y "por casualidad" la empuja- bye!

Fuburra: -cayendo- aaaaah!

Chizu: vámonos!

_Con Chizu y Fubuki…_

Chizu: shiro-chan! Con estos te apuesto a que ganamos!

Fubuki: si! es genial!

_Con Atsuya y yuki…_

Yuki: pruébate este-le pasa un traje-no ese no, y este otro?-le pasa otro-

Atsuya: ok, me pondré este pero tu te pondrás este-señalando un traje de la repisa-

Yuki:¬¬ está bien…

_Con Natsumi y Goenji…_

Natsumi:-besando a Goenji-

Goenji: -separándose- ya sé que traje se te vería mejor…

_Con Aki y Endo…_

Endo: pero Aki! Porque no te quieres poner el traje de balón gigante? Se te vería maravilloso!

Aki: porque no nos disfrazamos de algo más?

Endo: entonces de barnie!

Aki: Endo…

_Con Haru y kaze…_

Haru: te vas a ver hermoso con esto!

Kaze: y tu te vas a ver mejor que yo!

Haru: te apuesto que ganamos!

_Después de que todos eligieran sus disfraces…_

maria: bueno, como nos sobra tiempo, torturaremos a una persona que no torturamos hace mucho tiempo….

Chizu: Fuburra! Muajajaja!

Yuki: es que…

Haru: es que?

Yuki: la tire a un pozo… ^o^-con el ritmo de los wachiturros-(XD)

Todos: -se caen-

Maria: y que les parece si torturamos a…

Chizu: pero esto es un especial de halloween! Así que vamos a disfrazarnos!

Yuki: mejor dicho vamos a cosplearnos!

Chizu, Haru, Maria y yuki: si!

Los demás: noooo!

Maria: lo harán –sacando una bazuca- o si no…

Todos: si mi capitán!

Chizu: jejeje…mis queridos cosplayers serán…

Yuki: Fubuki, kaze, mido, Afrodi, Kido y Tobitaka…

Maria: Fubuki y kaze, se cosplearan de rin kagamine y miku hatsune y cantaran melt!

Haru: mido y Afrodi, se cosplearan de de gumi y lily y cantaran matryoshka!

Chizu: Kido y Tobitaka se cosplearan de vampiros y cantaran sadistic vampire!

-ya cambiados y listos para el show!-

Yuki: empecemos!

Primera canción!-melt-

Fubuki:- vestido de rin con sus shorts, peluca y todo igual- Asa me ga samete, Massaki ni omoi ukabu, Kimi no koto...

Kaze: -vestido de miku con traje y todo!(no tuvimos que gastar en pelucas, solo en extenciones!)- Omoikitte, maegami wo kitta "Dousitano" tte, Kikare takute,

Fubuki: Pink no skirt ohana no kamikazari

Kaze: Sashite dekakeru no Kyou no...

Los 2: Watashi wa kawaii no yo! Melt!

(si La conocen ya saben como sigue! Si no, búsquenla en youtube!)

Chizu: shiro-chan! Te amooo! Cantas hermoso!

Fubuki:-la besa- yo también te amo! Pero tu cantas mejor!

Haru: kazeeee-chan te amo!

Kaze: mi pequeña Haru-chan…-la besa- te amo! Mas que las estrellas!

Maria: los que siguen!

Yuki: si apuren!

_Segunda canción! Matryoshka!_

Mido:-con poleron rojo, la ropa que usan en el video y peluca corta verde( es que no le quería cortar el pelo!)- 1, 2,3, 4!

Afrodi:-vestido como miku en el video y con peluca!- kangae sugi no messeeji, dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide, kitto watashi wa itsu demo sou, tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika!

Mido: zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji, itsu made tatte mo hari wa yo-ji, dare mo oshiete kurenai de, sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu…(saltemonos al coro)

Los 2: ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai,karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite, konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?, chotto oshiete kurenai ka?...( sigue, pero búsquenla en youtube si la quieren escuchar entera)

Chizu: jijiji todo grabado! Y con fotos!

Afrodi: es que a quien no le gustaría tener la foto de este dios!

Yuki: no te pases!

_Tercera patita! (así se le dice a las cuecas en chile, mi país!) o sea, tercera canción!_

Kido:-sin lentes y con traje de vampiro- Kocchi e oide yo warui you ni wa shinai kara, Kimi no aji (koto) o sukoshi shiritai no, Boku wa kyuuketsuki kimi wa kakkou no emono, Sono hosoi kubi o hayaku choudai

Los dos: cant stoping lovin you! (no se preocupen por sus oídos, Tobitaka canta con playback! Asi que pueden estar tranquilos!)

Tobitaka:-haciendo playback, pero con traje de vampiro- Konna mori no oku made kuru nante, Yohodo boku ni aitai you da ne, Oroka de aware de itoshii hito, Zenbu tabete ii no?

_Termina la canción!_

Maria: wuuuuu

Aika: wuuuu

Las dos: coman nos a nosotras!

Tobitaka: A Aika-chan, cuando volviste?

Aika: ahora!

Tobitaka: no estabas en Australia?

Aika: si, pero vine a pasar halloween aquí!

Chizu, yuki, Haru: si! –Abrazan a Aika-

Yuki: lo bueno es que estamos todas juntas!

Chizu: por cierto, saben quién era el que canto la parte de Tobitaka?

Todos: no!

Yuki: fue baka-kun!

Todos: WTF!

Kyo: o no que canto bonito?

Toko: si! cantas hermoso!

Kyo: gracias!

Aika: bueno, para mañana hay fiesta, así que dejaremos hasta aquí por

hoy!

Haru: no se olviden de dejar reviws

Yuki: aceptamos de todo!

Todos: sayonara! Mata ne!

Chizu: alto!

Yuki: que pasa?

Chizu: es que…quien se gano la bufanda?

Maria:-cruzando los dedos- que sea Chizu!

Haru: bueno, y la o el ganador es…

Fubuki y Atsuya: Chizu!

Chizu: KYAAAAAA! Es mía! Mía! Ja! les gane Fangirls feas que me querían quitar la bufanda de mi Shiro-chan!

Fangirls: ¬¬ te odiamos ¬¬

Chizu: el sentimiento es mutuo!

Maria: siiii!

Fubuki: ten-le coloca la bufanda en el cuello- es tuya!

Atsuya: toma el uniforme!-se lo tira-

Chizu:-se va a cambiar como un rayo y vuelve- miren!

Fubuki: se te ve genial!-la abraza-

Atsuya: pero a yuki se le vería mejor!

Yuki: no lo creo, pero me gusta esa bufanda en ti-le pega en la cabeza a Atsuya y Atsuya le da un beso- O/O

Haru: y con esas escenitas nos despedimos!

Aika: vean lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo!

Maria: hay fiesta!

**Chizu: bueno espero que les haya gustado…**

**Sayo!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chizu: wuuu! Ahora si, en este Cap.! Fiesta de disfraces! Disfrútenlo!**

**Como siempre Les agradezco por leer mi fic!**

_En el horrible hotel decorado para la ocasión!...mientras las chicas se preparaban y los chicos ya estaban listos!_

Fubuki:-vestido de hombre lobo- Chizu se va a ver hermosa con su disfraz!

Tachi:-vestido de diablo- creo que mi prima y Haruna se van a ver preciosas!

Kaze: -vestido de novio fantasma- pero Haru se va a ver más bonita!

Endo:-vestido de balón de futbol gigante- no Aki se va a ver más bonita!

Kido:-vestido de vampiro- ja! Les apuesto que Maria se ve mejor!...eh? que dije?

Tobitaka:-vestido de príncipe- dijiste que Maria se vería mejor…pero Aika debe verse de lo mejor

Kyo:-vestido de pirata- pero yo creo que toko gana!

Atsuya:-vestido de brujo- ja! No inventen, saben que la reina será yuki!

Fidio:-vestido de chef con un cuchillo atravesado en la cabeza- no hables así de mi yuki ¬¬

Goenji:-vestido de docto- Natsumi se verá muy…mmmm sexy!

Mido:-vestido de helado gigante- ya vienen!

Kyo: -saca un micrófono y empieza a narrar como en un desfile de modas-

Y aquí viene Chizu, ella esta vestida de mujer gato, vestido negro con muchos vuelos, botas altas y orejas y cola de gato!

Chizu: shiro-chan-lo abraza- como ve veo?

Fubuki: muy bien mi chii-chan!

Kyo: uuuuu aquí viene Aika! Luciendo un lindo traje de dama antigua muerta!

Aika: tobi, me veo bien?

Tobitaka: eeeh si O/O-poco menos como una cascada babeando- te ves hermosa mi Aika-chan

Kyo: y la siguiente es Haru! Como toda una novia muerta, con su largo largo laaaargo velo!

Haru: jiji para mi kaze-chan

Kaze: por eso te quiero!

Kyo: Maria! Vestida de vampiresa, con botas altas y un vestido genial, a la par con Kido!

Kido: estas hermosa-rojo como tomate-

Maria: y tu igual!^-^

Kyo: Aki! Va vestida de portera, lo cual no me sorprende, porque esta de novia con un maniaco del futbol!

Endo: Aki, estas más hermosa de lo normal con ese traje de portera!

Aki: gracias endo-kun!

Kyo: aquí viene yuki! Con un traje de brujita muy tierna!

Yuki: me veo bien atsu-kun?

Atsuya: tan bien que te comería!

Kyo: Haruna! Vestida de una bella diabla!

Haruna: Tachi-chan no me veo bonita?…

Tachi: n no es eso es que te ves maravillosa!-la besa-

Kido: -afilando un cuchillo- te matare!

Maria: kidito, cálmate y disfrutemos la fiesta!

Kido: está bien…solo por ti…

Kyo: ahí viene Natsumi! Vestida de enfermera, perfecta para Goenji!

Natsumi: me veo bien?

Goenji: te ves más que bien…

Kyo: aquí viene la hermosa toko! Vestida de sirena

Toko: gra gracias kyo-kun-sonrojada a más no poder-

Haru: bueno!

Chizu: a la fiesta!

_En la entrada de la fiesta…_

Guardia: quiénes son?

Chizu: yo soy Chizuru Yuuki

Yuki: venimos de parte de los dueños del club y el dj!

Guardia: aaaah entonces pasen!

_Adentro…_

¿?:-disfrazada de prisionera- Chizu, que bueno que llegaste!

Chizu: Shin! Qué bueno que nos dejaste hace la fiesta aquí!

Shin: cuando quieras! Ven, kazuki va a ser el dj!

Chizu: bueno, donde esta?

Kazuki:-vestido como todo un dj- aquí! Hola Chizu!

Chizu: hola!...aaaah verdad ustedes no los conocen…ella es Shin y el kazuki! Son mis amigos!

Todos: aaaah, bueno!

Kazuki: empecemos la fiesta!-pone party rock de LMFAO! Y luego you make me feel - vamos a bailar!

-todos estaban bailando en parejas y algunos que estaban F.A bailando entre ellos y luciéndose-

Kazuki: bueno, ahora quien se anima a subirse a cantar! Es karaoke en parejas!

Chizu: yo! Y shiro-chan!

Kazuki: entonces suba bella señorita!

Fubuki: podemos cantar…

Chizu: ah, what a wonderfull cat life!

Kazuki: ok!

_Al termino de la canción…_

Todos: wuuuu! Bravo!-apludiendo-

Fubuki y Chizu: gracias!

Kazuki: bueno, ahora el anunciaremos a los ganadores de los mejores disfraces!

Shin: primero, los mejores disfraces de pareja!

Kazuki:-suena un redoble de tambores- yuki y Atsuya! Suban al escenario!

Atsuya: te dije que eras la mejor-la besa-

Yuki: lo sé! pero no me gusta que me beses en público!

Atsuya: igual te gusto!

Kazuki: ustedes ganaron una cena en un bufet de lujo!

Shin: bueno, ahora en mejor disfraz solista!

Kazuki: el o la ganadora es….

Shin: Fuburra!

Fuburra: algo que ganara, pero yo no estoy disfrazada?

Chizu: es que tu no necesitas disfraz!

Todos: tiene toda la razón…

Fuburra: bueno y que me gane?

Kyo: esto-le da una bebida y ella se la toma-

Fuburra: tengo que ir al baño-corre como el rayo hacia el WC-

Maria:-give me five con kyo- buen trabajo kyo!

Aika: y que tenia eso?

Kyo: creo que laxante!^-^

Todos:^-^u

Kazuki: bueno, hagamos un brindis!

Todos:-toman ponche de color blanco-salud- se lo toman al seco-

_15 minutos después de acabarse toda la fuente de ponche…_

Chizu y Fubuki: baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena! Eeeh! Macarena!-como locos bailando la macarena-

Haru y kaze: -llorando- porque nos dicen emos! Somos una pareja emo! Y que!

Tachi: prima sálvame!-en posición fetal-

Haru: no quiero que venga el viejo del saco! –También como Tachi-

Kido: te amo!

Maria: yo igual!-se besan apasionadamente-

Natsumi: Goenji? Porque pareces un sayayin?

Goenji: es que cuando chico, me creía goku así que me teñí el pelo!

Endo, mido, Ángelo y Fidio: barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente!

Kazuki y Shin:-disparando al techo con unas ametralladoras- jajajajaja!

Yuki y Atsuya: -cantando poni salvaje- poni salvaje, aaaah, con cuerpo de poniii, aaaah!...

Tobitaka y Aika: -dormidos los dos juntitos en un sillón-

Toko y kyo: -abrazados y besándose-

_Y asi pasaron toda la noche…al otro día…_

Chizu: uuuuu…me duele la cabeza…

Yuki: cuando sepa quien fue lo mato!

Maria: yo te ayudo ¬¬

Aika: nadie grabo lo que paso anoche?

Chizu: creo que le deje mi cámara a Fudo!

Fudo:-de lo mejor conectando la cámara al proyector y poniéndole play- yo grabe…jejeje

_Después de todo el video…_

¿?: Creo que debió tener un poco mas de yaoi!

Chizu: furanade-ni! Cuanto tiempo!

Furanade: Chizu! Espera un poco…-saca su oz- shiiin kazukiii como destruyen mi disco!

Shin y kazuki: oh oh!-se echan a correr

Chizu: aaaah lo siento, ella es furanade-ni, la dueña y la hermana mayor de Shin y kazuki!

Todos: aaaaaah tiene sentido…

Chizu: siguiendo con el tema por lo menos bailar la macarena no es tan malo!^o^

Haru y kaze: pero tú no admitiste que eras emo! TT^TT

Yuki: claro y nosotros cantando el poni salvaje!  
>Maria: pero yo tengo novio! Cierto kidito!<p>

Kido: eeemm si…o/o

Toko: yo igual y lo amo!

Kyo: y yo también te amo!

Chizu: tomémoslo por el lado bueno!

Yuki: al fin Goenji admitió que se tiño! Y sabemos que ciertas personas aun ven barney ¬¬

Endo, mido, Ángelo y Fidio: pero si es bueno!

Maria: ahora me dicen quien fue o…les daré del pastel nuevo que cocino kyo!

Aika:-todavía durmiendo con Tobitaka- mi tobi…

Yuki: ya díganme!

Fudo:-silbando-

Chizu:-vestida de detective conan-yo sé quien fue, primero, el mismo se delato, al grabar cuando le echo alcohol al ponche de fruta…esa persona es…

Todos: es…

Chizu: Fudo!

Maria, yuki, Aika y Haru:-con aura malvada- fuuudoooo….-sacan bazucas cuchillos, ametralladoras, un pastel y otras armas- te matamos!

Fudo: hay mamá!-se echa a correr mientras las chicas lo persiguen-

Chizu: ^-^u creo que yo soy la única que no está persiguiendo a Fudo, así que nos despedimos mientras matan a Fudo!

Fubuki: eres una excelente detective!

Chizu: si, gracias!

Kyo: no olviden dejar reviws!, si se les ocurre algún comercial dejen reviws!

Aika, Maria, yuki y Haru: sayonara! –aun persiguiendo a fudo-

Fudo: mata! Neeee!-corriendo por su vida-

**Chizu: espero que les haya gustado mi especial de halloween parte 2! Por cierto… los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son yuki, Haru, Chizu y kyo! Los demás son de sus respectivos autores!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chizu: bueno, quería darle final a la primera temporada así que esto fue lo que paso, no se preocupen, volveré, con un nuevo fic llamado "estos locos en nuestra escuela?", si quieren aparecer díganme en el reviw! Me quedo muy largo así que se dividirá en 2 capítulos!**

**Bueno, los dejo con el capitulo!**

_En nuestro querido hotel…T^T_

Mari: chicos!(lo siento mariana-chan, es que cuando escribía mariana se autocorregía, así que preferí poner mari)

Chizu: les tengo malas y buenas noticias!

Yuki: cuales quieren primero?

Todos: las malas

Haru: ToT es es es…

Chizu: yo no lo puedo decir TToTT

Kyo: es que se acaba el programa!

Todos: si! nos vamos!

Las presentadoras y kyo: ¬.¬

Haru: ahora las buenas!

Aika: tenemos muchos invitados!

Mario: hola!

Ana: que bueno estar de vuelta!

Chizu: Mario-kun y Ana-chan!-los abraza-

Yuki: y donde esta adrian-kun?

Mario: lo dejamos en una guardería

_En la guardería…_

Adrian: me las pagaran ¬.¬*

Chica de la guardería: adri-chan, quieres mas helado?

Adrian: si! ^-^

_De vuelta…_

Haru: y también invitamos a los locos de las ametralladoras y a la loca de la oz!

Shin, kazuki y furanade: ¬¬

Shin: hola

Kazuki: wuuu!

Furanade: esta vez hare que tenga más yaoi!

Chizu: furanade-ni, nunca cambias ^-^u

Aika: como es nuestro final de temporada…

Haru: haremos…

Las presentadoras, los invitados y kyo: un musical!

Todos: nooooo!

Endo: podemos hacer barney?

Todos:-wtf- ¬¬

Chizu: dividí los papeles, necesitamos mucha gente! Así que los invitados nos ayudaran!

Mari: haremos Endo in soccerland!(vean Alice in musicland de vocaloid!)

Mario: jeje será muy gracioso!

Ana: yo grabare eso!

Yuki: bueno los papeles!

Papeles:

Alicia: Endo!-

Conejo apurado: Kido

-oruga feliz: hiroto!

-heladero loco, flor y ratón: mido, nagu y suzu!

-gato emo: kazemaru

Ángel: Chizuru

-ayudantes!-

Kyo y toko: cuerdas

Ana y Mario: luces

Shin y Haru: telón

Aika y Tobitaka: micrófonos

Yuki y kazuki: sonido

Mari y Afrodi: vestuario

_Después de una larga lista de cosas que hacer…._

Yuki: Aika-chan, que por favor Tobitaka no toque los micrófonos!

Aika: ok, yo tampoco quiero volver a sufrir algo así

Tobitaka: ¬¬

Aika: sin ofender mi tobi!

Tobitaka: está bien, no puedo enojarme contigo

Chizu: shin y Haru, tengan mucho cuidado con el telón! Es que no quiero que se destruya el escenario como cuando "ciertas personitas" destruyeron mi vestuario y mi escenografía!-mirando a Fudo y Tachi-

Shin y Haru: haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Ana: me sonó a Endo

Mario y kazuki: jejeje XD

Chizu: lo mismo va para ustedes y para quien arruine esto…

Chizu y mari:-sacan un AR-15 y una bazuca- le espera sufrimiento

Todos: -tragan saliva-

Yuki: bueno, entonces nos vemos en una hora para empezar el espectáculo!

Todos: si!

Chizu: furanade-ni, puedes vender las entradas?

Furanade: jeje, si, pero quiero yaoi!

Chizu: no!, hazlo como favor-con cara de cachorrito

Furanade: bueno…

Aika: bueno! Vamos!

_Ya empezando la función…_

/se abre el telón/(para abrir y cerrar el telón voy a poner / ,ok?)

Chizu:-con un vestido blanco, y alas de ángel atrás-(voy a escribirlo en español, pero es un musical, vean el video antes de leer esto!) vamos a contar la historia de un viejo folklore, el más genial y grandioso cuento de hadas…

/

Endo:-se vistió de vestido celeste y delantal, y en su cinta había un moño color negro (imagínenselo que gracioso se vería Endo como Alicia jejeje)- de pronto abro los ojos y veo un conejo blanco-cae un foco encima de él-

_En las luces…_

Mario: lo siento!

Ana: yo no! Endaki 4 ever!

_De vuelta a la obra…_

Endo:-sobándose la cabeza- ¬¬ corriendo precipitado, así que corro tras el...

/

Kido:-con traje y orejas de conejo: tic tac tic tac tengo que ir más rápido, o será muy tarde tic tac tic tac no quiero más torpezas, mira! Tic tac…el tiempo se va! De todos modos no hay tiempo que perder!

Endo: hey! ¿Por qué demonios vas tan apurado? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? ¿Algún lugar? ¿Esperas a alguien?

Kido: cuando ella venga tic tac ella es muy severa

Endo: tanto así?

Kido: así es porque ella es la reina! Tal y tal cosa, se lleva mis balones!

Endo: si es así dime algo, porque en este momento vas con un balón?

Kido: porque esto es soccerland!

Endo:!¿soccerland?

Kido: así que me disculpa, hasta que nos veamos otra vez, bye bye, sayonara!

Endo: espera… "ya se fue con mari-san"("las palabras así son pensamientos"…-el conejo Kido se va- ah vaya maravilloso mundo parece ser… me pregunto cómo será más adelante…-se cierra el telón y le cae encima a Endo-

_En la parte del telón…._

Shin: jejeje funciono!

Haru: ^-^u

_De vuelta…_

Endo: ¬¬ loca!

/

Hiroto:-vestido de oruguita!- señorita

Endo: eh? Yo?

Hiroto: así es, señorita

Endo: que? Pero yo no soy niña!

_Detrás del escenario…_

Mari y Chizu:-apuntando con una bazuca y una AR-15- acuérdate ^-^

_De vuelta…_

Endo:-tragando saliva-glup

Hiroto: quien eres?

Endo: mi nombre es…(jeje como el programa aquí en chile)

Hiroto: tu nombre es?

Endo: dígame ¿Quién es usted?

Hiroto: ¿Quién soy yo? Déjeme preguntarme...

Endo:¿ por qué?

Hiroto: ¿Quién soy? No lo se…

Endo: quien eres? Dígame!-apuntando con un balón-

Hiroto: ^.^u ¿Quién soy yo? Ja! Eso es algo ambiguo…solo se que cuando juego soccer es la cosa mas feliz y genial del mundo!

Los 2: amas el soccer cuando juegas al sol!

Hiroto: poco a poco vengo a ver…seguramente aquí están el significado de que estoy vivo…porque si soy yo!

Endo: así es yo también soy!

Los 2: (el) la mejor jugador(a) de todos!-se cierra el telón pero no lo notaron y había un hilo-

_Donde furanade-ni…_

Furanade: jejeje aquí habrá yaoi!-jala el hilo-(no puedo creer que este escribiendo esto)

_De vuelta…_

Endo y hiro:-se cayeron uno encima del otro en unas poses no muy cómodas mientras furanade tomaba fotos-O/O

Furanade: jejejeje *¬*-sacando fotos-

Shin: que siga el espectáculo!

/

Endo:-persiguiendo un balón- ese maravilloso correr del balón, ¿de dónde viene? Me pregunto

Mido:-vestido de heladero loco- ese soy yo!

Suzuno:-vestido de ratita y con su cara de siempre- es bueno, ¿verdad?

Nagumo:-con un traje de flor y con cara de pocos amigos- vamos, siéntate…

Suzuno: empecemos!

Mido: quiere algo de helado?

Nagumo y Suzuno: quieres algo de helado?

Mido: si lo comes el mundo brillara también!

Suzuno: quieres algo de helado?

Nagumo: quieres algo de helado?

Endo: que sabor tan extraño!

Mido: una vez que has probado todos los sabores usuales, todo se convierte en algo muy tedioso…

Nagumo y Suzuno: es aburrido ser común!

Mido: eso ya lo saben todos, nos vamos a volver locos!

Suzuno: quieres algo de helado?

Nagumo: vamos, prueba algo de helado!

Mido: ah! Un divertido y rico helado verde!

Endo:-sale corriendo con cara de wtf- eeeh adiós….

/

Endo: perdida en el bosque una voz me tienta, el sonido de un balón en la densa niebla ¿Cuál es mi camino?

Kaze:-vestido de gato morado- ¿allí, ese o este? Muy vacilante señorita-arriba de un árbol y el árbol se rompe- auch!

Haru:-desde atrás con un letrero- sigue kaze-chan!

Kaze: por mi Haru-chan!-se levanta y sigue- sin embargo, estoy en el mismo lugar. Acá también, este también, camino con mi balón…ah, alegría y dolor, hasta el amor-le guiñe el ojo a Haru- cuando no podemos jugar estarás inseguro de lo que buscabas al comienzo

Endo:-mareado de tanto aparecer y desaparecer-

Kaze: al final dejamos un misterioso carácter y las ruinas de un partido sin personalidad ¿puedes llamar a eso soccer?

Endo: nadie puede entenderlo…

Kaze: incluso dentro de la cabeza está hecho un caos, pero ser emo no es tan malo…

Endo: sin embargo me decidí, eh decidido mi camino!

/

Chizu: felicidad o infelicidad ella es la que decide, el camino hacia la reina, es un camino continuo…

/

Fubuki: reciban a la reina Atsuya jajajajaja-rodando de la risa en el suelo-

Atsuya:-bajando con unas cuerdas- yo soy la reina! ¿Alguna objeción?-se cortan las cuerdas-

_En las cuerdas…_

Kyo y toko:-besándose-

Todos: ^-^u

_De vuelta…_

Atsuya: ¬¬ cuando yo juego nadie me gana, mi aura hace a todos perder

Endo: es usted la reina?

Coro: ( Fubu, kaze, Chizu, mido, hiroto, Kido, suzu y nagu) así es recuérdalo bien!

Endo: juega bien!

Coro: no es obvio?

Atsuya: vamos todos a jugar y yo voy a ganar, porque este es MI soccer! Vamos jueguen para MI, todo es MIO, porque yo soy la reina!

Coro y Endo:! Espera un momento! Nosotros jugamos soccer para divertirnos!

Kaze: incluso si eres extraño…

Mido: o eres desordenado…

Kido: si eres apresurado…

Hiroto: o de sentimientos felices!

Endo: de varios colores pero que se superponen, convirtiendo se en un equipo!

Chizu: el motivo es simple, después de todo…

Todos: amamos el soccer!-derrepente suena como si estuviera cantando chubaca(o como se escriba) y todos miran a Aika-

Aika: pero si le dije que no se acercara al micrófono!

Tobitaka: ¬¬u yo no fui-sale corriendo-

_Mas tarde…_

**Chizu: bueno, se los dejo hasta aquí porque quedo muy largo así que…**

**Sayo! Mata ne!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chizu: continuemos de donde quedamos ^-^ cada línea es un cambio de pareja!**

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde…<em>

Fubuki: chii-chan cantaste muy bien! , ven dame tu mano-le entrega una pulsera con un corazón-es el símbolo de mi corazón, es tuyo

Chizu: TToTT no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a Shiro-chan!-haciendo puchero-

Fubuki: ya ya no llores, me puedes ir a visitar-intentando calmarla-

* * *

><p>Atsuya: oye, yuki! Ten!-le da un paquete de regalo-<p>

Yuki: gracias Atsu-kun-lo abre- un peluche tuyo!

Atsuya: jejeje y yo tengo uno tuyo-dice mostrándole el peluche-

Yuki: baka Atsu-kun!-Atsuya la besa-

_Detrás de unos arbustos…_

Fidio:-anotando- matar a Atsuya!

Kido: aprendes bien, bueno, me voy!-sale corriendo-

* * *

><p>Kido: te amo, lo sabes y espero volver a verte pronto…-acariciándole el cabello-<p>

Mari: jeje pronto me veras…pero, ¿me das tu pingüinito?

Kido: ten-le da su peluche- no me olvides…-la besa-

* * *

><p>Aika: tobi, te quiero-lo besa-<p>

Tobitaka: yo no te quiero…

Aika: O.O

Tobitaka: te amo!- la besa-

* * *

><p>Kyo y toko: -besandose-<p>

Mario: te apuesto 1000 a que duran más de un minuto!

Kazuki: jeje yo gano!

_Después de 3 minutos…_

Toko y kyo:-seguían besándose-

Mario: toma! Eso kyo, no me defraudaste!-con todo el dinero de kazuki-

Kazuki: era el dinero de mi psp TToTT

* * *

><p>Haru: kaze-chan, dame tu numero de cel, así nos podremos llamar siempre, te buscare en face!<p>

Kaze: bueno es 73768*** llámame cuando lleguen, ok?

Haru: si kaze-chan!-lo abraza-te quiero

Kaze: te amo-la besa-

* * *

><p>Endo: wuuuu! Nos vamos de aquí! Podre jugar futbol! Y además tengo a Aki!<p>

aki: n/n

Tachi: wuuu! Y yo tengo a mi Haruna!-diciéndolo justo cuando Kido estaba ocupado-jejeje es que no estaba Kido como para matarme ^-^u

Todos:^-^u

Baney: jejeje hola amiguitos!

Endo: noooo! Barney nooooo! Ya me traume, descubrí que eras solo un hombre disfrazado! TTTOTTT

Mido, Ángelo y Fidio: TTTTOTTTT arruinaste nuestra infancia!

Shin: que infancia tienen 14!

Todos: ^.^u

Ana: jejeje todo grabado!

* * *

><p>Goenji: ¡¿como que le diste un beso a mi yuka?-se convierte en sayayin- toooraaamaruuuuu!<p>

Tora: aaaaah! Sálvenme!-sale corriendo-

Yuka: onii-chan déjalo, tora-chan es mi novio!-sale corriendo detrás de Goenji-

Furanade: el amor joven-con aire soñador-pero a lo que vine!-instala una súper cuerda a lo largo del camino-ya!

_Mientras en el camino…_

Suzuno: como se te queda el cepillo ¡idiota!

Nagumo: ¡idiota! ¡¿A quién le dices idiota? ¡Idiota!-pasaron por donde estaba la cuerda y se tropezaron cayendo en poses comprometedoras-

Furanade:-fuera del arbusto y tomando fotos como loca- jejeje esto es lo mejor *¬*

Nagumo y Suzuno: ayuda!-no se podían levantar-te odiamos ¬¬

Furanade: ¿enserio?, yo no-todavía tomando fotos-

* * *

><p><em>Ya todos los inazuma estaban arriba del bus y ya se iban…<em>

Chizu: quiero hacer una cosa que no hago hace mucho…

Aika: jejeje, ven, Endo!

Endo: si?-bajando del bus-

Yuki: te queremos entregar este balón-un balón brilloso y nuevo-

Endo: ¡¿enserio?-con los ojos brillantes-

Mari: pero si lo quieres, tendrás que hacer algo primero…

Shin:-le da una ametralladora- dispárale a tu banda con esta ametralladora!

Endo: noooo! Mi banda no!

Ana: o lo haces tu o lo hacemos nosotros, tu decides

Endo: TTOTT lo hare-se saca la banda de la cabeza y le empieza a disparar hasta que la banda queda en 100 trozitos- TTTTOTTTT mi bandaaaaaa!

Kazuki: así esta mejor…

Yuki: ten-le da el balón-

Mario: y súbete al bus-le pega a Endo con un bate para que se suba al bus- ya entiendo porque les gusta torturarlo.

_Ya se iban…(De nuevo)_

Chizu: adiós!-despidiéndose de ellos-

Yuki: que les valla bien!

Haru: no olviden escribir!

Mari: bueno, ya se fueron, ahora hay que empezar al plan

Ana: bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Mario: primero vendemos las fotos

Shin: después sobornamos al director para que nos deje estar todos en la misma clase

Kazuki: luego formamos un club

Furanade: y los volvemos a torturar!

Aika: MUAJAJAJAJA! Fuburra sufrirá!

Chizu: si! y Endo también!

Ana: si, por no casarse con Aki!

Todos: MUAJAJAJA!

Mario: espera, paremos, parecemos enfermos!

Chizu: es que me gusta esa risa ^-^

Yuki: baka-kun, conduce el helicóptero, tenemos que buscar más ropa!

Kyo: todo yo todo yo!

Mari: suban!-se suben todos al helicóptero y se van-

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chizu: ¿les gusto?, si, se que quedo muy corto, pero como he tenido licencia, no me inspiro (siempre me inspiro en la clase de mate).<strong>

**Los que quieran aparecer en los próximos capítulos me dicen, es que me voy a tardar en escribir, estamos a fin de año y no tengo muy buenas notas en matemáticas…^-^u **

**Sayo! Mata ne!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chizu: disfruten! Gracias por sus reviws y gracias a pora-chan y habi-chan por leer los fics antes de que los publique, son las mejores!**

**Que empiece el cap!**

_En una casa muy grande con muchas habitaciones y un estacionamiento para helicópteros y…no voy a decir dónde queda ¬¬…_

Chizu: ¿esta lista la primera parte del plan?

Shin: si!

Yuki:¿Cuánto recaudamos?

Kazuki: como para comprar la escuela! Y un psp para mi ¬¬

Mari: entonces, vamos!

Aika: no podemos, Mario y kyo fueron a buscar a unos amigos en el helicóptero

Ana: aaah, entonces esperemos, kyo tiene un casa muy grande ¿cierto?

Yuki: si, por eso la escogimos de base! ^-^

_Luego de una hora jugando con las cosas de kyo(psp, cama elástica, netbook, wii, entre otros)_

Mario: volvimos!-cargado de maletas

Kyo: y trajimos aaaa…

Buchis: hola!

Sergio: al fin pudimos llegar, nos perdimos porque Mario ¬¬ no sabía leer un mapa

Buchis: y como castigo llevo nuestras maletas

Mario:-silbando y pareciendo normal-

Chizu: Haru, ya hablaste con el director?

Haru: si! dijo que podíamos ir hoy y nos mando los uniformes!

Chizu: pero yo no quiero uniforme!-haciendo puchero-

Furanade: es por una buena causa!

Yuki: a cambiarse!

_Después de pelear por los uniformes, terminando de ponérselos (claro en distintas habitaciones, mal pensados ¬¬) y subirse al helicóptero…_

Chizu: baka-kun! Vamos conduce! Quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de Shiro-chan!

Kyo: ya, pero no te enojes ¬¬-pone en marcha el helicóptero y despegan-

Haru: por cierto, nos sobro dinero, así que construimos unos dormitorios en la escuela para que nos hospedemos

Todos: ok!

_En la secundaria Raimon…_

Tachi: miren! Es un pájaro!

Goenji: no! Es un avión!

Endo: noooo! Son los locos! Corran!-mientras el helicóptero aterriza encima de los nuevos edificios(imagínense los edificios que más les gusten y con todo lo que deseen)-

_Ya todos abajo del helicóptero y con las cosas desempacadas…_

Chizu: shiro-chan!-salta a abrazarlo- te quiero!

Fubuki: ahora estudian aquí?-correspondiendo el abrazo-

Ana: todos, menos adrian, es muy pequeño y los dejamos en primaria ^-^

Shin: esta con Toramaru y yuka

Kyo: jajaja!, va a puro tocar el violín (para los que no lo saben, a sobrar)

Yuki: y, sobornamos al director

Atsuya: je esa es mi yuki-la besa-

Aika: y saben algo?...-mientras abrazaba a Tobitaka-

Ana: estamos todos en la misma clase!

Mario: pero yo soy alérgico a la escuelaaaaa!-corriendo en círculos-

Kazuki: ya te acostumbraras…

_Bueno, después de un montón de clases aburridas, excepto mate, porque le pagamos al director para que la sacara!(si, odio matemáticas ¬¬)_

Chizu: vamos a formar un club!

Aika: el club se llamara…

Shin: no se…tal vez club…

Endo: club…de las locas que nos torturan?

Mari: justo eso…no!-saca una cosa para dar corrientes y electrocuta a Endo- calladito más bonito jeje

Kido: mari-chan, estará bien?

Furanade: ja, no se preocupen, podre usar mi sala de tortura con el-se lleva a Endo a una sala misteriosa y desde adentro de escuchan risas- MUAJAJA Endo SUFRE!

Buchis: ya se! Club torture!

Mario: es perfecto!

Yuki:-escribiendo en un cartel como el de club de futbol- listo!

Todos: somos el club torture! Wuuuu!-chocando los cinco y saltando-

Ana: y en donde vamos a poner el club?

Kazuki: tenemos un escenario en nuestros dormitorios, ahí podría ser!

Shin y furanade: oh, qué bien, hermanito! Si piensas!-abrazando a kazuki-

Kazuki: ¬¬

_En el nuevo club torture…_

Yuki: saben que vamos a hacer?

Los del club: no ¬¬

Haru: vamos a…

Aika: traer a los teletubies! –Entran los teletubies-

Teletubies: hoa!

Chizu, Endo y kyo: nooooo! Aléjenlos de miiiii!-salen corriendo del escenario-

Mario: je tienen teletubifobia! Jajjajaja

Chizu, Endo kyo:-escondidos detrás de un muro con cascos de guerra y Justin gayber(sin ofender si les gusta)- tenemos a gayber, si no se los llevan le decimos que cante!

Justin: baby, baby, baby ooooh!-le tapan la boca con escocht-

Yuki: Shin y kazuki! llévense a los teletubies! No lo quiero escuchar-tapándose los oídos-

Shin y kazuki: ok-noquean a los teletubies con un bate y los encierran- listo!

Aika: saben que descubrí que algunos de estos tienen fobias muy raras…-mirando los historiales médicos de todos- por ejemplo…Goenji, tiene…Xirofobia, miedo a las navajas barberas.

Goenji: tuve un trauma, díganme si ver a tu tía abuela depilándose las piernas con una navaja barbera y ver como quedo luego-siente un escalofrió- nunca más quise ver a esa tía abuela…

Natsumi: ven Goenji, yo te quito esa fobia…-se lo lleva a otro lado-

Todos: O_o -traumados-

Ana: haber, Fidio tiene…Hexakosioihexekontahexafobia, eso es…el miedo al número 666

Fidio: es que yo…-se esconde detrás de yuki-

Yuki: es que cuando éramos pequeños le dije a fideo-nichan que ese era su número, entonces siempre veía el 666 por todas parte, y así que cuando hay un 666 se esconde detrás de su hermana pequeña ¬¬

Shin, kazuki, mari, Buchis y Sergio:-con un cartel- 666!

Fidio: yuki! Sálvame! TTToTTT –escondido detrás de fidio-

Sergio: jejeje Kido tiene ailurofobia, miedo a los gatos jejeje-saca un gatito color negro- ten Kido!-le tira el gato

Kido: AAAAH! Aleja ese saco de pulgas de mi!-el gato lo empieza a arañar- odio los gatos!

Mari: tarnquilo…-va caminando y le saca el gato a Kido- son muy bonitos ^-^

Kido: ¬¬

Mario: miren esto! Los hermanos Fubuki tienen Anatidofobia! Jajaja! Miedo a ser observados por un pato!-rodando de la risa-

Haru:-trae al pato de pocoyo y lo pone en una silla directamente mirándolos- jejeje

Fubuki: Chizu! Escóndeme!-se tira a llorar abrazando a Chizu- odio los patos!

Chizu: está bien, el pato se ira, deja que Atsuya sufra un poquito…-abrazando a Fubuki-

Atsuya:-corre a esconderse detrás de yuki-

Yuki: salgan! Ya son 2!-tira a Atsuya y Fidio volando- no tengo una espalda tan grande!

Atsuya y Fidio: TTToTTT –abrazándose, mientras furanade toma fotos, y cuando se dan cuenta se sueltan- baka!

Furanade: estoy orgullosa de tener estas fotos!, jejeje *¬*

Kyo:-se lleva al pato- ¬¬ mientras no vuelvan los teletubies, todo bien

Toko: kyo-kun, si pasa algo yo te protejo-lo besa-

Mari: yo sé de alguien que tiene un miedo del que podemos sacar provecho, ushiushiushi

Kogure: quiero los derechos de autor!, ushiushiushi

Mari:¬¬….Fuburra tiene Nosocomefobia, miedo a los hospitales…

Las presentadoras (yuki, Chizu, Haru, Aika y mari), Ana, Shin y Buchis: MUAJAJAJA! Empecemos el plan

Todos: ^_^U

_Después de un súper plan macabro…-todo decorado como hospital-_

Fuburra:-encadenada a una camilla y recién despertando- O_o es…!UN HOSPITAL! ¡sáquenme!

Enfermera: no puedes escapar…-una enfermera ensangrentada y con un cuchillo- MUAJAJAJA

Niña: tú de aquí no sales-una niña ensangrentada y con unas vendas en la cabeza- seamos amigas, ten te dejare ver mis muñecas

Doctor: ¿estás lista? –También con manchas de sangre y utensilios extraños-

Fuburra: ¡AAAAAH!-se desmaya-

Shin:-sacándose el disfraz de enfermera- ooooh…nos duro poco la diversión

Aika: yo quería traumarla más…-sacándose el disfraz de niña-

Mario: si, las entiendo, es divertido…-ya sin el disfraz de doctor-

Chizu: chicos!

Yuki: buena actuación!

Buchis: je, lo grabamos!

Ana: y lo subimos a youtube!

Sergio: más de 1.000.000 de visitas!

Haru: ya es tarde-abrazando a kazemaru- así que nos tenemos que dormir, porque no se quedan a una pijamada?

Chizu: buena idea!, pero vayan a buscar sus cosas y vuelven!

Yuki: si no vuelven, les pusimos GPS así que los encontraremos igual!

Ana: en el piso de arriba las chicas!

Mario: en el piso de abajo los chicos!

Buchis: ya apúrense!

_Después de que fueran a buscar sus cosas…_

**Chizu: continuara… es que quedo muy largo, me inspire y subiré también algún otro fic, pero espero que les guste el cap! ¿reviws?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chizu: perdón, perdón, perdón X 1000! Es que he estado ocupada y me mandaron a arreglar el computador y no pude subir antes, así que este capítulo es más largo! Disfruten! ^-^**

_Arriba y ya todos en piyama…_

Aika: ¿y qué podemos hacer?-con su piyama color rojo y corazones negros-

Yuki: ¡verdad o reto!-saltando con su piyama celeste con dibujos de conejitos-

Mari: ok, yo empiezo-con su piyama blanco con pingüinitos- para Shin! ¿Verdad o reto?

Shin: verdad!-con un piyama negro de claveritas blancas-

Mari: ¿a quién de los chicos besarías?

_Al otro lado al mismo tiempo…._

Mario: ¿y que se supone que hagamos? (que latero describir sus piyamas, total, son hombres)

Atsuya: ¿y si espiamos a las chicas?

Kazuki: entonces tu también piensas! ^-^ ya somos 2!-pose inteligentosa-

Kyo: creo que en la pieza en la que están, deje mi peluche…

Sergio: je, tienes un peluche-en tono burlón-

Fudo: si, y tu también-mostrando un peluche de Sergio una muñeca de Buchis-

Sergio: ¬/¬

Kyo: mi peluche, tiene una cámara y con mi cp. Podemos ver lo que hacen!

Mario: buen plan!

Lo demás: ¿osito? ¬¬ Sicópata…

_Con las chicas…_

Shin: ¬/¬…pues, si tuviera que elegir…midorikawa…

Todas: wuuuu!-en tono burlón-

Yuki: nueva pareja!

_Con los chicos…_

Midorikawa: O/O etto…-tan rojo como el cabello de hiroto-

Sergio: 1313-pegandole codacitos a mido-chan-

Kazuki: ¬¬ no te le acerques ¬¬

Midorikawa: ^.^u

_Con las chicas…_

Shin: Chizu, ¿verdad o reto?

Chizu:-con un piyama azul con nekos negros y la bufanda de Fubuki- verdad!

Shin: ¿te has dado un beso con lengua tú y Fubuki?

Chizu: no responderé eso! ¬/¬

Haru: entonces reto!-con un piyama rosa con flores verdes-

Shin: ve y arrójale un balde con agua fría a Endo!

Chizu:-con un balde- me voy!

_Con los chicos…_

Mario: actúen normal-leyendo un libro al revés, para colmo el libro era de matemáticas-

Fubuki: hola Chizu! ¿Qué haces? Jejeje-risa nerviosa-

Chizu: busco a Endo!-escondiendo el balde- Ven Endo…y te doy esto-saca una entrada para ver al Barcelona vs real Madrid-

Endo: MIO! **¡splash!** –le tira el balde y Endo queda empapado- ¬¬

Todos: JAJAJAJA!

Chizu: adiós!-se va corriendo y vuelve- buenas noches Shiro-chan-le da un beso y ahora si se va-

Todos: ^-^u

_Con las chicas…_

Chizu: volví!-les muestra la foto de Endo empapado-

Todas: JAJAJAJA!

Chizu: Ana!

Ana: verdad!-con un piyama amarillo con letritas de varios colores-

Chizu: ¿con quién de los chicos saldrías en una cita?

Ana: mmm…con ¡Mark!

_Con los chicos…_

Mario: ¡ahora sí que te mato!-persigue a Mark con una sartén-

Mark: ¡alguien que me salve!-corriendo y usando a Dylan como escudo humano-

Kyo, kazuki y Sergio: déjenlos-comiendo cabritas-

Chicos: ^-^u

_Con las chicas…_

Ana: furanade!

Furanade: reto-con un piyama negro con rosas rojas-

Ana: te reto a besar a Fidio!

Yuki:-tomando un vaso con jugo y escupiéndolo- ¡¿a mi onii-chan?

Furanade: reto es reto-se va-

_Con los chicos…._

Kazuki: nooo! Furanade-ni, no beses a ese idiota!-agarrado de la pierna de furanade-

Furanade: kazuki! Cállate, es un reto! - se acerca a Fidio -solo un reto!-lo besa y toma una foto del beso-

Fidio: O/O etto…

Furanade: nos vemos-se va-

_Con las chicas…_

Furanade: tengan-le pasa la foto- yuki, lo siento…

Yuki: por lo menos Fideo-ni no presumirá tanto en casa de que beso una chica porque no tiene la foto y yo si!-pose triunfal-

Furanade: Buchis! ¿Verdad o reto?

Buchis: reto!-piyama verde con rayas de cebra-

Furanade: cuelga los calzoncillos de Sergio o los de Mario en el helicóptero de kyo!

_Con los chicos…_

Sergio y Mario:-escondiendo sus calzoncillos- nuca los encontraras!

Kyo: no tocaran mi helicóptero!-con una espada defendiendo su helicóptero-

Buchis:-baja de los más normal, le quita los bóxers a Sergio y Mario y se los tira al helicóptero de kyo- termine! -les saca una foto y se va-

Kyo: TTT^TTT mi helicóptero!

Sergio y Mario: mis bóxers TTT^TTT

_Con las chicas…_

Buchis: Natsumi!

Natsumi: reto!-con un piyama rosa-

Buchis: párate en frente de los chicos y canta poni salvaje!

Natsumi: está bien…pero me las pagaran…-con aura malvada y se va-

_Con los chicos…_

Kyo: ya instale la cámara, esperamos a que baje y la grabamos cantando!

Kazuki: wu! Y se va a youtube!

Natsumi: chicos, atención!-se prepara- PONI SALVAJE! AAAAAH! CON CUERPO DE PONII!-terminando la canción-

Todos: -WTF-

Kyo: está grabado!

Sergio: y subido a youtube!

Natsumi: no! Como lo suben idiotas descerebrados!-echa una furia-

Aika, yuki, Ana, furanade y Shin: ¡oye! Nosotras somos las únicas que les dicen así!-se llevan a Natsumi a la sala de tortura-

Todos: O.O-shock-

Chizu: (las chicas habían bajado) oigan, porque no vemos una película de terror todos juntos!-mostrando un pack con las 3 películas de "actividad paranormal"-

Furanade: si!

Kyo: ok!-bajando una súper pantalla gigante de cine y amplificadores- listo!

Mario:-poniendo el DVD- jejeje-sonrisa malvada-

-todas las parejas estaban abrazadas y algunas aprovechándose del miedo de su acompañante se besaban, los que no tenían pareja gritaban apenas se movía algo y de repente sintieron pasos arriba-

Yuki: no…sabía que no debíamos construir aquí!-escondiéndose…más que nada colgada detrás de Atsuya-

-se siente como si rompieran un jarrón-

Chizu:-abrazada a Fubuki- vamos a investigar! Como aprendiz de Shinichi-sensei (si, más conocido como Conan Edogawa!) debo investigar!-vestida de conan solo que con la pajarita en el pelo- vamos –arrastrándolos a todos-

Todos: ^-^U

Aika:-abrazada a Tobitaka, pero no por miedo- no creo que sea buena idea

Mari: vamos a dividirnos! Eso hacen en las películas!

Mario: ¡cuando se separan mueren más rápido!

Haru:-colgada a kaze- entonces vamos todos juntos

_En el segundo piso…_

-se escucha un grito-

Todos: ¡AAAAH!-unas sombras se llevan a Haruna arrastrando-

Tachi, genda y Fudo: ¡NOOOO!

Tachi: ¬¬ no toquen a Haruna –se va tras Haruna-

Chizu: ¡nooo! ¡Tachi-chan!-se escuchan gritos- los salvare!-se va sola-

Fubuki: ¡chii-chan!-se escuchan mas gritos-¡vamos, avancemos!- avanzan por un pasillo y encuentran a Chizu ensangrentada con un cuchillo clavado en su mano-

Chizu: váyanse…-se desmaya y Fubuki la toma en caballito-

Kaze: rápido hay que salir de aquí!- toma a Haru y se va corriendo mientras los demás los siguen y entran a las habitaciones de invitados-

_Habitación 1… _(Fubuki, Chizu, Aki, Endo, Kido y mari)

¿?: De aquí no salen…-decía una niña como la del aro-

Todos: ¡AAAAH!-gritaron y salieron corriendo, seguidos por la niña-

_Habitación 2… (Shin, kazuki, midorikawa, Ana, Mark y Fuburra)_

Kazuki: Shin! Hermanita! ¡¿Dónde estás?- buscando en la oscuridad- aaaah aquí estas-

Shin: si, ya deja de preocuparte ¬¬

-se enciende una tele-

Mido: ¡¿Quién eres tú?-preguntándole al tipo en la tele mientras del miedo, abrazo a Shin y kazuki lo fulminaba con la mirada-

¿?: ¡Muajajaja! Tu peor pesadilla!-era un tipo con la máscara del payaso emo de saw-

Todos: -poco menos comiéndose las uñas del miedo-

Payaso: ¡empecemos el juego!

Fuburra: ¡qué bien! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

Payaso: ¬¬ no! Yo elijo el juego

Fuburra: pero yo conozco muchos juegos, podríamos jugar a "tomar prestadas" las cosas de Endo!

Payaso: alguien que la mate

Ana: yo lo hago…-con un bate y siendo detenida por kazuki-(lamentablemente la necesitamos viva, para el programa)

_Habitación 3… (Buchis, Sergio, Fidio, furanade, Aika, Tobitaka, yuki, Atsuya, Genda, Fudo, kyo, toko, Natsumi y Goenji)_

¿?: Alicia va en coche, carolín…Alicia va en el coche carolín -se oye un ruido de vidrios rotos- juguemos…con mis muñecos y amigos -una niña con un vestido ensangrentado y roto con la cara tapada por un flequillo-

Todos: ¡AAAAH!-veían los cuerpos de las muñecas destrozadas, los vidrios iluminados por las velas y Tachimukai y Haruna en un rincón cosiendo las muñecas y con cara de locos-

Fudo y genda: ¡Haruna!- moviendo a Haruna, que no reaccionaba-

Aika y Tobitaka: -pegándole cachetadas a Tachi para que reaccionara- ¡REACCIONA!

Yuki: ¡sáquenme de aquí!- corriendo en círculos-

Atsuya: cálmate!-la abraza para tranquilizarla y la besa-

Buchis y Sergio:-en posición fetal- no mas, no mas, no mas….

Kyo y toko: -abrazados- si salimos vivos, prometemos no ver más películas de terror

Niña:-se va acercando con una muñeca y un trozo de vidrio-

Fidio: ¡furanade! Te amo!

Furanade: eeeeh…declaración en el momento inapropiado…

Niña: juguemos –con los trozos de las muñecas-

_Habitación 1…_

Todos: ¡AAAAH!

Niña del aro:-se levanta el pelo-

Todos: ¡AAAAH!

¿?: Aaaah… por favor…no soy tan fea

Mari: Tsuki!

Chizu:-desierta- que bueno que llegaste!

Fubuki: ¡pero tu estabas desmayada!

Chizu: es que los queríamos asustar ^-^u

Tsuki: y nos pidieron ayuda a nosotros

Los demás: ¿nosotros?

Mari: después le explicamos, bajemos…

_Habitación 2…._

Payaso:-después de discutir por 15 minutos con Fuburra y taparle la boca con escocht- ya, jugaremos a…-suena el teléfono y lo contesta- ¿ah? ¿si? uuh ¡yo no alcance a asustarlos!...bueno, ya, les digo…-cuelga y se saca la máscara- me llamo Jorge, un gusto, ahora hay que bajar!

Todos: ok…-pensando- típico…

_Habitación 3…_

Niña: juguemos…-se acerca a los chicos y se saca la máscara- hola! Me llamo Alice! Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Todos: ok…

Tachi: somos buenos actores! ¿o no?

Fudo y genda: Haruna!-a punto de abrazar a Haruna-

Haruna: bravo Tachi! Nos salió genial! –Corriéndose del abrazo de Fudo y genda, y abrazando a Tachi-

Fudo y genda:-haciendo circulitos en una esquina-

Buchis: o sea que nos asustaron por la puras!

Yuki: qué bueno que llegaron!

Atsuya: entonces te bese y tu no estabas asustada?

Yuki: pero te gusto!

Atsuya: me conoces bien-la vuelve a besar-

Aika:-contestando el teléfono- dice Chizu, que nos vayamos a la sala principal, ah y que Sergio, kyo, kazuki, Mario, Fudo y genda tienen que limpiar!

Sergio, kyo, Fudo y genda: hai…

_En el salón…_

**Chizu: espero que les haya gustado! ¿reviws?**

**Sayo! Mata ne! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

_En el salón principal…_

Yuki: ya, cuenten por que están aquí!

Tsuki: a ver a Suzu-kun!-se tira a abrazar a Suzuno-

Suzuno: ¡Tsuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrojado-

Alice: ¬¬ lo acaba de decir…

Nagumo: ¿no que eras el chico de hielo?-en tono burlón-

Suzuno: seré de hielo, pero tengo corazón y ese corazón le pertenece a Tsuki-la abraza protectoramente-

Todos: awwww-conmovidos-

Jorge: ¡y yo vine a torturar!

Mario: ¡bien!-give me 5 con jorge-

Ana: ¿tú deberías estar limpiando? ¬¬

Mario: eeeh… ¡adiós!-se escapa-

Chizu: ¡tenemos unas peticiones! ¡Así que invite a pora-chan!

Pora-chan:-entrando- ¡qué hiro-kun cante "Starline"!

Las chicas: ¡Kyaaaa!-con cámaras en las manos-

Hiroto: todo por mis fans-subiéndose al escenario-

Kazuki: -con audífonos y todo para dj- ¡vamos!

Hiroto: (lo voy a poner en español, adelantemos a los coros)

Las estrellas que brillan en la noche, con un brillo fuerte y parpadeante, Por esa sonrisa preciosa, voy a sacar mis esperanzas y las convertiré en una estrella fugaz.-apuntando a pora-chan, subiéndola a escenario y besándole tiernamente la mejilla-

Pora-chan: ¡mi sueño echo realidad!-se desmaya en brazos de hiroto-

Haru: ¡cuídala!

Hiroto: eeeh…ok-se lleva a pora-chan a caballito y los dos sonrojado-

Chizu: ahora shiro-chan cantara "ice road"

Fubuki: es la canción que va dedicada a Atsuya y su muerte…

Atsuya: pero yo mágicamente volví del mas allá…no es broma, me crio una manada de lobos salvajes…

Yuki: eso explica todo…

Los demás: -wtf-

Buchis:-empuja a kazuki del puesto de dj- ahora yo!

Kazuki: ¬¬ me las pagaras…

Buchis: ¡play music! -coloca la música-

Fubuki: (como en la anterior adelantamos al coro en español)

Todo debe arreglarse completamente muy pronto, al comprender lo que significa "ser perfecto", ese calor y afecto me hicieron conocer, mi verdadero YO, por eso es que ahora…ya no siento temor…

(Al termino de la canción)

Todas la chicas: TTToTTT por queeeee…Atsuya murió…-llorando y siendo consoladas por sus novios

Atsuya: ¬¬ que estoy aquí…

Yuki: aun puedo oírlo TToTT –abrazando a Fidio-

Fidio: tranquila hermanita…-corresponde el abrazo-

Atsuya: ¡QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

Yuki: era broma, no te enojes ¡Atsu-kun!-corriendo y abrazándolo-

Atsuya: contigo no me enojo nunca-la besa-

Ana: ¡siguiente reto! Diagamos que no es un reto…

Aika: ¡Es una tortura!

Las chicas, Mario y Jorge: ¡Muajajaja!

Mario: en serio se pega…¬¬

Jorge:¬¬ si

Furanade: chii-chan aquí esta lo que pediste-saca un balde lleno de sanguijuelas-

Shin: y una piscina inflable-mostrándola-

_Después de llenar la piscina con sanguijuelas y agua…_

Chizu: Fuburra, ya sabes qué hacer

Fuburra: si, está bien-entra a la piscina- ¡aaaaah! ¡quítenme estas ·"%&·#+*!

Tsuki:-aun colgada a Suzuno- esto programa infantil ¬¬

Fuburra: ¡me importa un %$&*! ¡AAAAAH!

Alice: tu y Fudo harían la pareja perfecta ¬¬

Fudo: no me ofendas ¬¬*

Alice: ok ^.^u

Yuki: déjenla ahí…-se van todos-

Sergio: ahora… ¡Endo!

Ana, Chizu, Haru, mari, Aika y Shin: ¡SI!

Shin:-inserte risa maniaca- ya kyo bájalo

Kyo:-en su helicóptero bajando un iphone y un pastel gigante color verde vomito y pasta dental- ¡YA!

Furanade: ¡Endo! Primero llamaras a tu mami y le dirás que eres gay y te vas a casar con Justin gayber…

Ana: después comerás todo este pastel

Mari: y si no vomitas…

Haru: ¡te daremos este iphone y una cita con Aki en un hotel de lujo!

Aki: ¡eso! Endo querido… ¡solo gana!-con un traje de animadora-

Endo: *¬* eso hare mi amor-con hemorragia nasal-

Jorge: parte a la cuenta de 3…

Mario: XD 3!

Jorge: ¬¬

Buchis: ¡y va en la primera etapa, llamar a su mamá!-como comentarista-

Endo: ¿alo? Mamá…

Mama de Endo: ¿Qué hijito?

Endo: soy gay y me voy a casar con Justin Bieber

Mama de Endo: …..

Endo: alo? Mami?

Mama de Endo: lo sabia! Que sean felices ^o^

Endo: O_o

Aki: ¡eso Endo! ¡sigue!

Endo: *¬* siii…

Kazuki:-empuja a Buchis- ahora va en la segunda etapa comer pastel!

Endo: no puedo más… voy a…-con la cara color verde y casi nada del pastel-

Aki: ¡dale amor!

Endo: no puedo…-se desmaya-

yuki:-picándolo con un palito y sin signos de vida- o.o esta muerto…

Aki: ¡nooooooooooooo!

Yuki: no, era broma :D pero casi, ¡cabeza de ajo!

Goenji: que no me digas así ¬¬

Kyo: llama a tu papá-le tira un teléfono-

_Minutos después de que la ambulancia se llevara a Endo y a Fuburra en compañía de Aki…_

Chizu: ¿saben que vamos a hacer ahora?

Todos: no ¬¬

Chizu: T^T no sean malos

Fubuki: ya…-la abraza-

Chizu: ¡ahora estoy mejor!^-^

mari: ¡continua!

Yuki: ¡nos vamos a la nieve!

Todos: wuuuu!

Haru: vallan a empacar, nos vemos en media hora…

_Media hora después en el helicóptero de kyo…_

Mario, Sergio, Jorge y kazuki: ¿Cuánto falta?-preguntado por la millonésima vez-

Ana, Tsuki, Alice, Buchis y Shin: ¡YA CALLENSE!

Furanade: ¬¬ si no se callan uso mi oz-sacando su oz de la nada y con aura malvada-

Los preguntones: s si mi ama…-muertos de miedo-

Kyo: ¡ya llegamos!

_(era un hotel 5 estrellas, decorado para navidad, las piezas iban de 4 porque así era la promoción y los demás dormían todos mezclados)_

_Abajo del helicóptero…_

Chizu: ¡nieve! –En el suelo haciendo angelitos de nieve-

Yuki: toma Atsuya-le lanza una bola de nieve-

Atsuya: no le dispares al rey de las guerras de nieve – le llegan bolas de nieve de todos- ¬¬

aika: ¡atención! ¡las piezas van de a 4 porque así venia una promo y quedaron así!:

Pieza 1:Haru, kaze, yuki y Atsuya:

Pieza 2: Ana, Mario, Mark y Dylan

Dylan: ¡si! ¡Fiesta!

Mark: ¡qué bueno Ana-chan!

Ana: ¿y porque Mario?

Chizu: ¡es que nos pago para que fuera así y poder vigilarte! ^-^

Mario: no es cierto!

Kyo:-les muestra una foto del cheque y el contrato- no que no

Mario: ¬¬

Ana:-mirada matadora- ¬¬

Haru: sigo:

Pieza 3: Chizu, Fubuki, Tsuki y Suzuno

Pieza 4: kazuki, Shin, midorikawa y furanade

Pieza 5: Jorge, Alice, Sergio y Buchis

Pieza 6: kyo, toko, Haruna y Tachi

Pieza 7: Endo, Aki, Aika y Tobitaka

Pieza 8: pora-chan, hiroto, mari y Kido.

Yuki: ¡los demás quedan en la 9, 10 y 11!

Aika: ¡si no alcanzan cama duermen en el piso!

_Después de arreglar todo y en el salón principal…_

Mari: ¡atención!

Aika: ¡mañana es noche buena!

Chizu: ¡espero que santa me traiga lo que pedí!

Endo: ¡si a mí también!

Yuki: ¿y qué pediste?

Endo: que me dejen de torturar… T^T

Todos: aaah…pensamos que…

Endo: ¡y un balón de futbol!

Todos: ¬¬ tenía que ser…

Chizu: yo pedí…que no se olviden de mi cumple nunca y que Fubuki me quiera siempre!..Además un micrófono como los de vocaloid-con los ojos brillantes-

Yuki: jejeje yo le pedí unos favorcitos a santa…

Haru: bueno…!mañana están los retos de navidad! ¡si se les ocurre alguno dejen reviw!

_Al otro día…_

**Chizu: termino el capitulo y pienso subir el otro el viernes o el sábado…por cierto mi cumpleaños es después de año nuevo, el 2 de enero…si se les ocurren retos navideños díganme! ¡Y que pasen una feliz navidad! ¡También díganme que quieren de regalo! Y santa se los entregara en el próximo capítulo del fic!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Dejen reviw y pasen una linda navidad y un prospero año nuevo! ^o^**

**Sayo! Mata ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chizu: bueno, empezamos con el especial de navidad! Disfrútenlo!**

_En el hotel 5 estrellas listo con la decoración navideña que obligamos hacer que los chicos la pusieran…_

Kazuki:-en una esquinita de la depresión con aura negra- me gano…TT^TT

Shin: ay hermano…no te pongas así, solo te gano en el DJ Hero por 2 puntos-consolándolo-

Buchis: ¡no eras el único dj aquí!-sacando un paquete-pero ten, te regalo esto, feliz navidad

Kazuki: TT^TT no eras mala-abre el regalo y era una guitarra electrica- ¡soy feliz! TT^TT

Mario: los hombres no lloran ¬¬

Kyo: si, si son cosas que te importan mucho, como mi helicóptero, ¡mira! Mark esta coqueteando con Ana

Mario: TTOTT noooo!- en la misma esquina donde estaba kazuki-

Sergio: ¬¬ no lloraban

Chizu: ¿Qué hacen?-vestida de santa versión mujer-

Los chicos: *¬*

Fubuki: ¬¬ es mía ¬¬-con un bate-

Aika:-también vestida- estamos así porque tenemos 2 invitados especiales

Yuki:-igual que las demás- me debía unos favores y además quiero mi regalo

Atsuya:*¬* mía, mía, mía-la abraza-

Mari:-también con traje- presentamos…

Buchis: al primer invitado…

Haru: el…

Las tres: ¡Grinsh! (no sé cómo se escribe)

Grinsh: como sea, la navidad apesta ¬¬

Ana: señor Grinsh…le vamos a presentar a dos malas personitas…

Kyo:-trae a Fuburra amarrada en una silla- la primera

Grinsh: ¡¿qué es esa fea cosa? ¡Aléjenla de mi!-escondiéndose… ¿detrás de barney?-

Barney: ¡hola amiguitos!

Todos: ¡Adiós! ¬¬

Grinsh: ¡tú eres perfecto! ¡Te amo barney!

Todos: O_o-shock-

Barney: ¡Grinsh querido! ¡Casémonos!-barney se tira y el Grinsh lo carga de princesa y se van-

Todos: O_o

Furanade: hagamos como que esto no paso... ¬¬ o traigo a kagami

Endo: ¿Quién es kagami?

Shin: su oz ¬¬

Endo: aaah ok…-de lo más normal-

Chizu: ¡el siguiente invitado es…

Las chicas: ¡SANTA!

Santa: ¡hohoho feliz navidad!

Todos:-con los ojos brillantes-

Santa: vine a repartirle regalos a los niños que se portaron bien… ¿Dónde están?

Todos: ¡aquí! ¡Aquí! -emocionados como niños pequeños-

Santa: ¡empecemos!-abre su saco mágico-(lo que salga entre paréntesis será lo que dijo santa mientras entregaba los regalos)

-Aika: una guitarra eléctrica (como la de yui de k-on) y un disco de inna (lo sentimos, inna tenía un concierto de navidad a beneficio de los niños de áfrica)

Tobitaka: un peine nuevo y una traje de ninja (como el de inazuma eleven go! hohoho)

Mari: una katana y un pingüino de peluche parecido a Kido

Kido: un set de capas y una foto tamaño real de súper man

-kazuki: una PSP y un Nintendo DS (la Xbox 360 no por pedir que tus hermanas desaparezcan ¬¬ y Buchis ya te regalo una guitarra)

Haru: un netbook con diseño de flores

Shin: un violín eléctrico, una batería, 1200 mangas yaoi y gore y un set de pinturas (las maquinas de torturas hay muchas en el cuarto de tu hermana y los trajes cógelos del vestidor del programa)

Furanade: mangas yaoi, fotos de los chicos de inazuma yaoi, un afilador para kagami y un baúl de trajes para los chicos (para el libro mejor páctalo con un shinigami, son mas efectivos, hohoho)

Fidio: la olla de fideos de Gianluca

Atsuya: una nueva bufanda

Kyo: armamento para el helicóptero

Fubuki: un escudo de balones (para que no te pegue de nuevo Goenji)

Chizu: un micrófono como los de vocaloid (así puedes cantar) y un polerón con orejas de neko

Endo: (¬¬) balones (este niñito nunca pide otra cosa)

Midorikawa: un balde de helado tamaño camioneta (este niño sí que come mucho) y un beso de Shin…-midorikawa iper mega rojo-

Kogure: una ranita (sigue con tus bromas niño, me haces tanto reír)

Mario: una sartén (para que persigas a ese Mark) y una 3DS

Ana: una camiseta de "unicorns"

Goenji: gel para cabello y tinte rubio para un año (te podrás parecer para siempre a goku)

Buchis: audífonos y mesa de DJ

Fuburra: carbón (¬¬)

Sergio: una Xbox con el PES 2012

Jorge: un blackberry, un N.3DS y una batería

Tsuki: un piano de cola, una PSP y un iphone 4

_Etc…_

Santa: y yuki me pidió que le prestara mi trineo un rato…así que ten –le da las llaves-

Yuki: ¡gracias!

_Suben todos arriba del trineo…_

Tsuki: bueno, Endo, acércate a la orilla

Aika: prometemos no hacer nada malo…

Todos:-cruzando los dedos-

Endo: a, bueno-se acerca a la orilla-

Todos: -lo empujan- ¡ADIOS!

_Mientras Endo caía, después de que santa se fuera…_

Kyo: ya esta, lo marque…-terminando de marcar una cruz en el suelo-

Haru: en…

Kaze: 5…

Ana: 4…

Mark: 3…

Pora:2…

Chizu: ¡pora-chan!

Buchis: ¿no estabas en el estudio?

Pora-chan: no, es que vengo a celebrar navidad, ya estoy mucho mejor-mientras hiroto la abraza por la cintura-

Haru: se nota jejeje

Pora-chan y hiroto: ^/^-sonrojados-

Mario: ¡1!

Endo:-se azota en el suelo, justo en la cruz y queda k.o-

Aki: pobrecito mi Endo…-llorando-

Chizu: ¡dejémoslo ahí!

Haru: ¡vamos!

Shin: ¡abríguense, sigue la guerra de nieve!-vestida de militar pero de blanco-(para camuflarse)

_Luego de vestirse…_

Chizu: ¡siii!-haciendo angelitos de nieve-

Fubuki: tú no necesitas hacer angelitos, ya eres uno

Chizu:-se levanta y abraza lo abraza- ¡te quiero! ¡Shiro-chan!

Fubuki: yo igual-abrazándola-

Atsuya: jejeje se cumplió lo que pidió Chizu…

Yuki: ¡cierto! Es la magia de la navidad…

Shin:-tira una bola de nieve a yuki- jajaja supera eso…

Yuki: ok –saca una catapulta y deja a Shin cubierta de nieve-

Kazuki: ¡vengare a mi hermana!-le intenta tirar una bola a yuki, pero en cambio le llega una bola tirada por furanade- traidora ¬¬

Furanade: no…-le tira una bola de nieve a Haru que estaba hablando con kaze, esta la esquiva y le llega a kaze directo en la cara-

Haru: -aura malvada- te metiste con el novio equivocado…

Furanade: O_O ¡kagami sálvame!-corriendo mientras Haru la persigue-

Mario: ¡toma Mark!-le tira una bola de nieve y le llega en el estomago-

Ana: ¿Qué le haces a Mark?-con aura malvada- jejeje –persigue a Mario con una sartén-

_Después de tirarse toneladas de nieve y que mido y Shin intentaran comerse la nieve por que parecía helado, en un lago…_

Alice: ¡nos vamos al lago!

Tsuki: ¡eso!

Suzuno: Tsuki-chan, te tengo un regalo…-le da un beso y le entrega un paquete- feliz navidad…

Tsuki: ¡KYAAA! ¡es un osito! ¡lo llamare suzu-chan!-abrazando a Suzuno y a su osito-

Todos:-subiendo en la lancha-

Sergio: yo conduzco-se pone lentes de sol y arranca la lancha-

Haru: ahora, le haremos un tratamiento relajante como regalo a Fuburra…-guiñando el ojo-

Fuburra: era hora ¬¬-la sientan en una silla-

Chizu: primero ponemos esta crema verde en tu cara -esparciendo la crema-

Mario: con dos pepinillos en los ojos –se los coloca-

Endo: ¡ayúdenme! ¡Un monstruo!-corriendo en círculos en la lancha- ...aaaah, era Fuyuppe ^.^u

Fuburra: ZZZZZ…

Shin: -susurrando- ahora le amarramos esta roca en el pie –amarrando una roca gigantorme-

Alice: y… ¡empujen!-asiendo señales-

Los chicos:-intentando empujar-

Tachimukai: es muy pesada-cansado-

Chizu: entonces ya no empujes primito-lo abraza- Haruna, ayúdalo a resucitar –lo empuja donde Haruna-

Haruna: ^/^hai, ¡nuera!

Chizu: algún día se van a casar –con aire soñador-

Kido: eso ni dios lo permita –rezando-

Mari: ¬¬ kidito bonito, déjalos…-lo amarra a una silla y se va a conversar-

Kido: TToTT está bien… los dejo…-mari vuelve y lo suelta, pero solo por ti-la besa-

Mari: jejeje kidito

Los chicos: pero todavía no la podemos empujar ¬¬

Chicas: ok nosotras lo hacemos- se retiran los chicos y las chicas con una mano cada una la empujan-

Aika: ¡las enseñanzas de eyeshield21!

Chizu: ¡eso!-give me 5 con Aika- ¡empujar con todo el cuerpo!

Yuki: y entrenados por la aprendiza de Hiruma-sensei, ¡Chizu!

Fubuki: ¿enserio?-sorprendido-

Chizu: ¡si!, entrene con Hiruma-sensei y Shinichi-sensei, me enseñaron sus técnicas!

Todos: ooooh –sorprendidos-

Chizu: y yo les enseñe a ella-señalando a las chicas-

Chicas:-celebrando-

Buchis: ¡vamos! Hay que volver al hotel

Furanade: a, por cierto, Endo, Fudo y Natsumi, tienen que sacar a Fuburra de ahí-los empuja a un bote-

Kazuki y Shin: ¡chaito!

_En el hotel después de dejar a esos tres sacando a la burra…_

**Chizu: así concluye este episodio, quiero reviws con lo que les gustaría que hiciéramos en año nuevo! Hasta el próximo capítulo! Si alguien no recibió lo que quería es porque me equivoque o no mando reviw!**

**Sayo! Mata ne! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chizu: disculpenmeeeeee, lo sientoooooo, me fui de vacaciones (si, porque soy de chile) a un lugar donde no había internet y no he podido subir, pero les daré su compensación, sin más el próximo capítulo para disculparme es para todos los que leen este fic!**_

En el hotel nevado…

Chizu: como saben, nuestros invitados tienen vacaciones, así que le dejaremos en este hotel todo pagado!

Los invitados (menos los presentadores): ¡siiii!

Yuki: y los demás nos vamos a Francia, Jamaica y a

Los chicos de inazuma: ¡Siiii!

Haru: y los invitados nos alcanzan de vuelta a Japón-mientras entregaba los pasajes-

_Mientras en una esquina…_

Toko: kyo…creo que debemos terminar…

Kyo:…¿es por tsunami?...

Toko: no…bueno…sí, creo que no te quiero hacer más daño…

Kyo: no importa…está bien-se va con Chizu-

_Con Chizu y kyo…_

Kyo: me dejo…

Chizu: ¿Quién?-preocupada por la cara de tristeza de su amigo-

Kyo: toko…

Chizu: tranquilo, anímate, todo estará bien, ahora vamos a viajar y podrás conocer a alguien…-consolándolo-

Kyo: bien, ya estoy mejor, soy hombre y no debo llorar como un bebe, ah y que no lo sepa Mario, yo les cuento.-se marcharon-

_Con todos reunidos y las maletas hechas (los de inazuma, kyo, Chizu, Aika, yuki, Haru y Mari)_

Yuki: ¡kyo! Enciende el helicóptero de una vez-gritando porque kyo todavía subía las maletas-

Atsuya: calma yuki -haciéndole cariño en la cabeza-

Yuki: está bien ¬¬ pero que se apure

Chizu: -susurrando- déjalo, tiene depresión post-termino

Fuburra: ¡que toko termino con kyo!-gritando a los 4 vientos-

-todos se quedan mirando a kyo que volvía de cargar las maletas, en especial toko y tsunami-

Kyo: ¿Qué? ¿Tan raro es? ¡Ella no me quería, quería a tsunami, ella me dejo y no pienso echarme a llorar como magdalena por eso!-todos lo miraban atonitos-

Mario: ¡así se dice!-aplaudiendo-

Kazuki: ese si es un hombre-asintiendo-

Jorge y Sergio: wuuu! ¡Ídolo!-gritando-

Ana: ya vámonos, descubrí que en este hotel hay Spa-sale corriendo-

Mario: genial así mantendré mi cutis limpio-todos lo miran raro- eeeeh…el ultimo que llega abraza a Fuburra-sale corriendo-

Jorge y Sergio:-salen detrás de Mario-

Shin: ¡kazuki! Furanade te llama

Kazuki: ¡ya voy!-se va con Shin-

Kyo: bueno, está listo suban…

_Después de muchas horas en un helicóptero aguantando a Endo con sus "¿ya llegamos?, Aki, quiero jugar futbol?" y los_

"_¡bájenme de aquí!" de tsunami, llegaron a Francia…_

Chizu: ¡wuau! La ciudad del amor –sacándose fotos con Fubuki-

Fubuki: es el mejor lugar siempre que estés tú-sacándole fotos a Chizu posando en la torre Eiffel-

Aika: oye mi tobi-acercándose por la espalda a Tobitaka-

Tobitaka: escapémonos un rato-toma la mano de Aika y salen corriendo-

Yuki: no estamos aquí solo porque sea san Valentín, es porque Endo tendrá que declararse de nuevo a Aki, tirándose en bonji desde la torre Eiffel.

mari: a y Fuburra también-amarrando a Fuburra a una silla-

Fuburra: ¡jmp! Solo que no les diré que me gusta Fudo

Todos pensando: más tonta no puede ser…

Fudo: eeeh lo pensare -todos los quedaron mirando-

Chizu: ¡si! ¡Fudouka!-todos le miran raro- ¿Qué? Fuburra será mala sola, pero con Fudo se arregla un poquito.

Mari: ah –suspira- pensé que te habías vuelto loca…+

_En la torre Eiffel…_

Haru: cuando cuente hasta tres empujan a Fuburra

Yuki: 3!

Los chicos de inazuma:-empujan a Fuburra-

Fuburra: ¡aaaah!-va cayendo- ¡te amo Fudooooo!

Yuki:-con unas tijeras corta la cuerda-

Fuburra: -_**¡plaf!**_, cae encima de un queso gigante- estoy bien

Todos: oooh

Chizu: sigue Endo-Endo se para en la orilla y salta- no pensé que lo iba a hacer solo

Endo: ¡TE AMO Aki!-va cayendo y justo pasaba un carrito de flores por abajo, coge un ramo y vuelve a subir- para ti –se las da a Aki-

Aki: Endo-kun –lo besa-

Todos: awww ^w^

Chizu:-cambiando de tema- mido-chan, ¿Qué estas comiendo?

Mido:-con un corazón de chocolate en las manos- un chocolate, me lo dio Shin n/n

_En el hotel…_

Kazuki: ¿!qué le diste qué! ¡¿ a quién?-con llamas alrededor

Shin: un chocolate de San Valentín a mido-kun

Kazuki: ahora lo mato-aun con las llamitas-

Furanade:-asando malvaviscos en el fueguito de kazuki- tranquilo, cuando vayamos a Japón podre tomarte fotos con tu uke.

Kazuki: para con lo de los ukes, ¡esto es terrible!-girando en círculos-

Shin: pero si a ti te dio Buchis-dejando a kazuki pensativo-

Kazuki: ¡es distinto!-todo rojo-

Furanade: esperemos que Jorge no se entere ¬.¬

_En Francia…_

Chizu: ya se, hagamos ese curso de repostería, podemos hacer chocolates...

Yuki: espera, ¿Quién mas recibió chocolate antes de irse?

-Suzuno, Mark, Goenji, Ichinose, Fubuki, Atsuya, Kido, kazemaru y Toramaru-

Haru: ¿y de quien?

Suzuno: a mí me los dio Tsuki y las chicas de polvo de diamante-sacando una cajita color blanco con una cinta azul y una bolsa con más de 20 cajitas dentro- pero no puedo comer tanto, así que me comeré el de Tsuki y le daré el resto a mido

Chizu: que tierno ^w^

Mark: a mí me dio Ana y las gerentes del equipo-mostrando una cajita verde con cinta naranja y otras 3 rosadas- ya me comí el de Ana y estaba muy rico

_En el Spa…_

Ana:-mientras les hacían masaje- Mario, te enojas si te cuento que le regale chocolates a Mark

Mario:-con una mascarilla de palta (aguacate) y pepino en los ojos- no… ¿espera de que hablabas?

Ana: que le regale chocolate a Mark

Mario:-con aura maligna y sacando su sartén- lo voy a matar, ¡vamos Carlos!(el nombre del sartén) –sale corriendo todavía con la mascarilla-

Jorge y Sergio: ¡jajajajaja!-rodando de la risa viendo a Mario en bata y con la mascarilla-

Buchis: te ves bien, jajajaja-sacando fotos-

_En Francia…_

Goenji: Natsumi y yuka-sacando un canasto lleno de chocolate con una tarjeta gigante que decía Natsumi y una caja transparente con un osito de chocolate-

Mari: jajajajaja y el de Natsumi es el gigante, buena suerte-todos riéndose de Goenji-

Ichinose: a mí me dio Rika –saca una caja rosada gigante que decía Darling- la verdad es que esta muy rico, es pastel.

Yuki: si, Rika es buena cocinera y así sabemos que no solo cocina okonomiyaki.

Fubuki: hasta ahora, mi club de fans, porque Chizu va a hacer el chocolate ahora, pero de seguro te queda muy rico-sonriendo-

Chizu: shi-kun ¡te quiero!-abrazándolo- voy a hacer el mejor chocolate

Atsuya: a mí me dio esa chica, la pequeñita del sombrero de paja de Hakuren-con tono orgulloso- pero quiero el chocolate de otra persona-guiñándole el ojo a yuki-

Yuki: si te portas bien…

Kido: a mí me dio mi hermana y mari, ya los comí, eran unos pingüinitos de chocolate y un corazón con mi nombre y el de Mari.

Mari: me lo devuelves el día de blanco –guiñándole el ojo-

Kazemaru: Haru y extrañamente… Miyazaka…-todos con cara de trauma- ¡pero el de Haru fue el mejor

Haru: que bueno, pero no te acerques a él…

Toramaru: a..a..a mí, me…-pensando "voy a morir por esto"- me regalo yuka-chan…

Goenji:-con su aura de súper sayayin- corre si es que quieres vivir- sale persiguiendo a Toramaru mientras el corre como si el alma se la llevara el diablo-

Chizu: bueno, vámonos a las clases, kyo, tu organiza la fiesta-arrastrando a todas las chicas-

Kyo: ok, nos vemos…

_Continuara…_

**Chizu: espero les haya gustado, mi parte favorita fue la de Mario-kun y la mascarilla jajaja, bueno como compensación subiré un nuevo fic llamado "los cuentos de la abuelita…a lo inazuma!" espero que lo lean ya subí el primer cap. y dejen reviws **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
